Rebirth
by RulerOfRuins
Summary: *Insert Clever Summary about Chrome, Tsuna, Mukuro and an OC. Proceed to procrastinate about writing an actual summary.*
1. Chapter 1

Rebirth

Ring 1: A Whole New Beginning

Hello. My name is Chrome Dokuro, I-I go to Kokuyo Junior High. I lived a regular life. If I had to point out where my life went wrong, I'd hate to...but I would have to blame Tsunayoshi. Um...I'm not very good at this...um...HAH!

_Ku Fu Fu_

Everyone, let's give my cute Chrome a break and let our story tell itself.

* * *

"Welcome Everyone! It's time for Haru's HaruHaru Interview Dangeous!"

"I still don't get what's so dangerous."

Haru threw the nearest thing she could grab. Which, fortunately, was chalk. Unfortunately, she threw it with enough force to knock him off his seat.

"Well, onto the interview! Today's guest is the always interesting, Chrome Dokuro!"

"H-Haru, I'm not that interesting."

"Our always modest, Chrome-chan!"

"Go Chrome! Death to the gorilla!"

'The Gorilla' threw the board eraser at the offender.

"Well Chrome-chan, let's start with the basics, what is your birthday?"

"December 5th."

"What's your age?

"13"

"What's your favorite place?"

"Kyoko-chan's brother's ramen cart."

"What's your relationship status?"

"Eh? Um...there's you and Kyoko..."

"We're talking about a boyfriend."

"Eh? Um..."

"Somebody should take her off the air." someone muttered.

Haru left the stage and began beating the guy with her mike. Chrome left while she could. She leaned against the wall and sighed.

"Everything alright Chrome?"

"Yes. Thank you Kyoko."

"Is Haru interviewing you again?"

"Yes." She admitted.

"Too bad. Don't let it get you down Chrome."

"Thanks."

"This interview is dangerous for US!"

"Shut up. You just don't know what it's like to be an interviwer!"

"It's better than watching a flat chested women bark on stage!"

"We should get a teacher." Kyoko said, "Come on."

* * *

As lunch came to a close, Chrome and Kyoko headed towards their lockers. Chrome could barely recognize her own locker.

"Eh? This isn't my lock."

"Hm. What happened to it?" Kyoko wondered.

"Maybe somebody switched the locks?"

Suddenly, someone loomed over them. Nervously, Chrome turned and looked up.

"H-hello M.M-S-Sama."

M.M glared at her for a moment before she turned, "Mukuro-Sama! It's here!"

Mukuro approached the 2 and smiled at Chrome, "Is this yours?" and jangled a lock above her.

"Ah!" She cried, "Sorry!"

"It's nothing. But it seems you're in a fix." Mukuro turned to his lock and spun in the code, popping it off and unlatched it, "There you go."

Mukuro handed Chrome her lock and walked off, leaving a stunned pair of girls who were late for class.

* * *

"Chrome." Kyoko called.

"Huh?"

"Wanna help out at my brother's ramen cart again?"

"Okay. But what about Haru?"

"She got detention."

"Oh."

When Chrome and Kyoko reached the new location of Ryohei's ramen cart, he was already working hard.

"Ah! Kyoko, Chrome! Nice to have my cute waitresses again! What took so long?"

"School."

"Ha Ha! Luckily I don't go to school! Those classes were boring to the extreme!"

"You dropped out Ni-san."

"Ha Ha! I could never sit through those classes anyway! Learning was never my strong suit!"

"Hey Kyoko! Miso ramen please!"

"Ah! Coming!"

* * *

Haru was the last to arrive and the first to leave. When Kyoko left, Ryohei told her to tell his parents "Hi". Chrome stayed late. Til Ryohei closed his cart.

"You always stay so late." Ryohei smiled, "How do you manage?"

"I just do." Chrome answered vaguely. She hid her frown.

When Chrome got home, the night and her home was already dark. Chrome used her keys to get in. Once she closed the door, she heard movement behind her. She stopped breathing. The movement continued. Slowly, she turned her head around. Her mom was wearing a fluffy pink bathrobe and standing on a giant lavish staircase. She looked around sleepily. She shuffled over to the kitchen and out of sight. Chrome breathed a sigh of relief and walked up the same stairs where her mom came from.

Chrome walked, exhausted, to her room and took a midnight bath. After changing to a pajama, she walked over to her bed and hugged her pillow. Silently, she cried herself to sleep.

_Ku Fu Fu_

Chrome dreamed of a lake. A small forest surrounded that lake and nearby was a ruin, a white small remain of what was clearly a worshiping temple. It was at this ruin that Mukuro appeared. He chuckled,

"After years of abuse, you learned to fear your parents. After years of neglect, you learned to fear the occasions where your parents have ever spoken to you. You live such a life all alone."

Chrome nodded, sadly, dreamily.

"Haru. Kyoko. You think they only love you out of pity huh?"

Chrome nodded again.

"Is that so? Well then...shall I be your first friend?"

* * *

Chrome woke early the next morning. If she didn't, her mom would be up and she would never be able to make breakfast. And yet, after Chrome made not only breakfast, even her own lunch, she made breakfast for her parents. Before she left, she turned to the empty home,

"I'll be going now."

No one wished her a safe trip.

"Chrome, your dark rings have grown." Kyoko noticed.

"I-It's nothing. But Kyoko, you've got some as well."

"I would. My favorite bakery was having a sale on cakes so I had to wake up early to buy some. Haru was with me."

At the mention of Haru, she walked through the door, looking like a zombie. She too looked deprived of sleep.

"I woke up at an ungodly hour of the day...and managed to get a godly cake...it was worth it."

"If it was worth it, why are you trying to convince yourself that it is?" Kyoko laughed.

Chrome smiled. And then the teacher walked in.

"My name is Mukuro Rokudo. Your current teacher was busy so they asked me to fill in." He looked directly at Chrome, "Nice to meet you."

Nothing happened that class. Nothing happened between Chrome and Mukuro. Not in that class. Not in the same room as their assistant teacher, M.M. That may sound disappointing, but it's the truth. After all, it was a dream. Right?

Throughout Mukuro's class, Chrome tried to figure out whenever that vivid dream was really a dream. In the end, she couldn't answer it. As everyone began to pack up, Mukuro made an announcement,

"Kamina gave me a list of all the people who are to stay after class for extra lessons. Ku fu fu. I say list, but it's really a name: Chrome Dokuro, stay after class please."

"Aw, sucks." Haru said, patting her back.

Chrome jolted out of her shock from that pat.

* * *

"Um..."

Chrome wasn't learning. They were both just standing there.

"Am I really that bad at this?"

"No."

Chrome shrunk back into silence, but that question had an effect: Mukuro laughed,

"Well, shall we get going?"

"Wh-where?"

"On our date. We're boyfriend and girlfriend right?"

We can guess Chrome's reaction to that.

* * *

Mukuro brought her to a amusement park. They spent the rest of the school hours playing in there. Chrome was still in shock.

"Did you think it was a dream?"

"Oh...yeah'"

"I figured. Are you upset?"

"N-No! Not at all!"

"That's relieving."

* * *

Chrome reluctantly had to cut their date short. When she got to Ryohei's cart, Kyoko and Haru were already there. They demanded an explanation, but Ryohei ignored her lateness. And with the rush of work, her friends decided to let it pass...but didn't drop it.

"So where were you?" Haru asked when they were all walking home together.

"Huh?"

"You were gone for the whole day." Kyoko added, "We were worried."

"Sorry. I...had a lot to learn."

"We came to check up on you and you weren't there. Don't tell me you've been keeping a boy behind our backs."

"N-NO! I-It's nothing like that?"

"Hmmm?" Haru looked at Chrome suspiciously.

"H-Haru...you're home."

"Ah!" Haru left and rushed inside, but she poked her head out from behind the door and yelled, "You better tell me tomorrow."

"Don't worry, she'll forget by tomorrow." Kyoko smiled as they continued to Kyoko's house.

Chrome stayed silent and wondered what to do.

"You don't have you to tell me. Chrome-chan lives a hard life already right?"

"H-huh?" Chrome didn't think anyone knew about her parental problems.

"Well you wear that eye patch because you got run over by a car when you were young right?"

"Ah! Th-that's right."

"Well, I'm home...so..."

"Wh-wait."

"Hm?"

For a moment, Chrome hesitated, but before she could debate any longer, she blurted, "I-I'm dating Mukuro-Sama!"

~The Sky Awaits The Reunion~

A plane flew into Japan.

"All passengers please remember to take your personal items with you as we leave."

"WAH!" One passenger fell as he pulled his trunk out and everything spilled out.

"S-sorry." The boy apologized to the other passengers who helped picked up his belongings. When he finally got out, he went to one of the restaurants and bought a soda. Or tried to.

"Ah! I lost my wallet."

"I-it's on the house."

"R-really? Thank you!"

When the boy left, the employee sighed, "He looks so pitiful."

The boy smiled at his strange stoke of luck and opened the soda. The drink blasted out of the can and soaked him. He sighed,

"Looks like my bad luck followed me to Japan." He reached into his pocket and took out a photo, "Well, at least this isn't wet."

The photo showed a small young girl with familiar purple hair.

"Chrome...I'm home." Tsuna smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Rebirth

Ring 2: Reborn, Rebirth, Reincarnate

_Ku Fu Fu_

This has been a big day for my cute Chrome so I'll be replacing her in the prologue.

Ah, it's Mukuro. Hi. Have you seen Chrome?

Ah, Sawada Tsunayoshi. No I haven't.

Really?

Yes.

Oh well...

Now, let's ignore that interruption and return to our story.

Hey!

* * *

Kyoko stared at Chrome for a while, "Chrome?"

Chrome blushed and let go, "Um..."

"That's Great Chrome!"

Chrome looked up, surprised.

"Ah ha, don't worry, I won't tell Haru. Do you want to come in?"

"N-no. Not today. I got something today."

"Okay. Anytime you want to talk, just tell me. Just not in front of Haru."

"Okay."

~ The Enveloping Sky~

"Tsu-kun!"

"Ah! Mom, get off me!"

"How was the boarding school?"

"It was alright. I almost got no friends though."

"Ah ha! I was so glad to be hearing that you've graduated. The house was so lonely without you."

"Then don't send me there in the first place!"

"Aw, but they were so interesting!'"

"Who would send you a flyer for a school in Italy?"

"That's right, how was Italy?"

"It was good. There were so many different foo-Hey don't change the subject!"Tsuna sighed, "Is Chrome still next door?"

"No, they moved a few days after you left."

"Oh. Do you know where they are?"

"No, her mom doesn't really keep in touch."

"Well...I'll just unpack."

"Ah, by the way Tsu-kun, whose baby is this?"

"Ciaossu."

"WAH!"

"I'm Reborn. I was one of Tsuna's teachers back in the boarding school. Unfortunately Tsuna has failed to reach my expectations so I'll be tutoring him."

"Huh? But Tsuna was doing great with his grades."

"Here's his report card."

Tsuna peeked over his mom's shoulder. Sure enough, his math was only a C while the rest of his report cards were As and Bs.

"Ah. So you're his math teacher."

"Yep."

"Well you're welcome to stay as long as you like."

"Thank you mama. Well Tsuna, let's start out lesson after you unpack."

"Sure."

-Next Day-

~The Illusion Mist~

Chrome so busy thinking, the hot water poured over her ramen bowl. She quickly dropped it and her dinner got ruined. After tending to her minor burn and cleaning up her mess, She decided to go to a diner instead.

After saying her unheard good bye, she brought some chocolate and wandered the town. She was lost in thought until she bumped into someone and her chocolate down her throat. She coughed and managed choke it out. As she took a moment to regain her senses, a familiar voice said,

"Are you alright?"

Chrome looked up. And blushed, "Mu-Mukuro! S-sama."

Mukuro smiled, "Are you free today?"

"Y-yeah."

"Shall we go to a restaurant?"

"H-huh?"

"Well you look hungry and chocolate's not that filling."

"Ah! O-okay." Chrome blushed uncontrollably as she hid her chocolate.

* * *

Mukuro said restaurant. But he brought her to a exquisite diner that looked like it was for the rich. He easily paid his way in and was instantly bussed to a table. Actually...yeah, it was a restaurant.

"Shocked?" Mukuro noticed Chrome's uneasy fidgeting, "Your parents are rich are they not? You must be used to this by now."

"M-my parents...m-my parents..."

Mukuro studied her while she tried to put together a sentence. He laughed, "You don't have to explain right now."

"O-okay."

"Have you ordered?" The waitress asked.

"I'll have a salad for an appetizer and a lobster for the main dish."

"And you miss?"

"W-water."

"I-is that it?"

Chrome nodded nervously.

Once the waiter was gone, Mukuro laughed again, "You're really not used to this huh?"

Chrome developed a sudden interest in her neatly arranged tableware.

Mukuro shared his orders with Chrome who was still too shy to order her own food. After the exquisite dinner, the couple parted. Chrome took out her chocolate that was neatly preserved in the restaurant's air conditioner. She wondered if she should eat it. Finally, she threw it out after biting off a piece.

Her home was dark again. This time there was no mom who took midnight fridge raids. Chrome sneaked cautiously to her room and took a bath. She pulled her pillow close to her and fell asleep. She was so tired she didn't notice the smile on her face.

-Next Day-

Chrome went over to Kyoko's house. She stood at her door, nervous. Finally, she slowly reached for the bell.

"CHROME-CHAN!"

Chrome jolted away from the doorbell and looked up. Kyoko waved at her from her room upstairs, "Hi! Are you here to visit?"

"Uh...um...YES!"

"Okay! I'll be right down!"

But when Kyoko finally appeared at the door, she was all dressed to go OUT.

"Well, I have to pick up some cakes. If you come along, we can talk."

"Huh? But...what about your..."

"Haru's also here."

"Oh."

* * *

Once they picked up Kyoko's cakes, their "talk" began,

"Have you decide on Haru yet?

"N-no."

"Is that so. Oh well. What's Mukuro-sama like?"

"Eh? He-he's um..."

"Still uneasy?"

Chrome looked down.

"Ah that's right, I heard that someone's looking for you!"

"What?"

"Yep. I haven't met him, but Haru says she did."

* * *

"He's a strange person." Haru said when they her, "He had this small baby. He had a photograph of you when you were about 5."

"Huh?"

"Do you know who it could be Chrome?" Kyoko asked.

"N-no."

"It bet it's a stalker!" Haru cried.

"What?"

"Haru, don't scare Chrome."

"But it's gotta be! Who else could have a picture of a 5 year old Chrome?"

As Haru and Kyoko argued over who the stalker was, Chrome began to feel an answer present itself to her, but it was still too far away for her to grasp.

In the end, her day passed without any sightings of her stalker. Monday came and Chrome woke up early. She prepared breakfast for both herself and her family and went out. Even though for the rest of her week her school was closed for vacation, Chrome wandered back to Kokuyo. She easily walked in and sat down in her first period class. Comfortable in the loneliness, she lay her head back down to sleep...

Chrome dreamed of multicolored flames. She was suddenly awaken from her strange dream by a announcement from the school intercom.

"Will Chrome Dokuro stop sleeping and come to the principal's office at once?"

Shaken, Chrome slowly gathered her stuff. As she walked through the hallways, the safe feeling she got from the empty classrooms turned to an ominous creepy feeling. Her feelings only intensified the closer she got to the principal's office. After a moment of hesitating, she opened the door. A familiar laugh welcomed her.

"M-Mukuro-sama? Why are you here?" despite that, Chrome was relieved that it wasn't her stalker...although Mukuro would count.

"Why are **you** here?" Mukuro asked.

"Um..."

"Mukuro-Sama!" A wild looking man burst into the room, "Ther...Sorry, am I interrupting?"

"No. Go on, Ken."

"Yes!" Ken cried, "As we suspected, HE's come back."

"What about Chikusa and M.M?"

"They're readying to stop him."

"I see. I'll be right there, go help out the other 2. Also, warn Birds that he'd better stay out of the battle and if things get bad, try and ask Lancia for help."

"B-but Mukuro-Sama, he's left..."

"Don't worry, it's only a last resort."

"Y-yes!"

Ken took out a cheetah teeth cartridge ad placed it over his own. He then ran out of the room at an incredible speed.

"Chrome, come here."

I followed Mukuro over to the trophy cabinet. He opened it and pulled out a baton.

"Take this."

The baton was similar to the ones used by her cheerleading squad. But the handle was steel while the 2 weights on either side were made out of the standard material.

"Take these too."

Mukuro gave her the head of a trident and another metal cylinder.

"Eh? Wh-what is this?"

"Don't worry. To others it'll look like regular cheerleader's batons."

He banged on the side of the cabinet and a part of the side fell off. There was a hidden compartment and inside was a large trident.

"Mu-Mukuro-sama?"

"Leave through the back door." Mukuro said, taking out the trident, "I don't want you to get caught in this."

"B-but what is happening?"

"Oh, it's just a feud between 2 schools. Nothing to worry about."

Mukuro walked her to the backdoor. Despite his caution, Chrome caught a glimpse of the school's attacker. Chrome recognized the uniform of Namimori. The red band marked him as a prefect. It was Namimori's magical tonfa wielding Hibari Kyoya. The rumors weren't exaggerating on how dangerous he looked. But the small yellow bird on his head sort of ruined her image of him. Chrome glanced at Mukuro who was talking to M.M-sama and a guy with a beanbag hat and sunglasses. One of his eyes glinted red.

For the first time in her life, Chrome came home to an uproar.

When she went in, Chrome heard her mother talking about her, "Ah ha ha! Yes Chrome has become quite the cute girl. Be careful that your son doesn't become smitten."

Surprised, Chrome snuck towards the kitchen. She peeked inside. Her mom was having a cup of tea with a new friend. She somehow looked familiar.

"Ah, it was a hassle trying to find you again!" She said.

"Ah, sorry about that." Her mom apologized, "Things have been crazy so I couldn't find time to contact you. It's been 8 years hasn't it?"

They both took a drink and Chrome's mom took the time to glared at Chrome and motion for her to go upstairs. As she did, she heard her mom's friend ask, "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, just a fly."

* * *

As Chrome walked towards her room, she tried to pinpoint where she saw that woman before. The answer stood in her room.

"It's been a long time Chrome."

Chrome looked up. There was a boy standing in her room. A familiar boy, but still a boy, "Who...are you?"

"Ah, I didn't think I changed that much."

And finally, the answer came to her, "T-Tsu...kun?"

"Yep."

"Wah, I didn't see you for so long! What happened? Didn't you go to an Italian boarding school?"

"I graduated so I came back here. But you didn't change at all. Except that you cut her hair. And what's with the eyepatch?"

Chrome shrunk back, "I...uh...got into a car accident when you left."

"WHAT?"

"I'm okay now. I got surgery so now I wear this eyepatch."

"Ah man I wish I was there for you."

"It's okay. How was the school? Did you do good?"

"He did terrible."

Chrome turned around, "Tsuna...is this your..."

"No! No! This is my teacher!"

"Eh?"

"Caiossu I'm Reborn. I'm his tutor."

"O-oh."

"Tsu-Kun!"

"Ah, that's my mom."

Tsuna, Chrome, and Reborn all walked downstairs. Nana Sawada was still chatting with Chrome's mom until she noticed Chrome, "Ah, Chrome-chan, when did you come back?"

"J-just now?"

"Oh, it's been so long."

"Hasn't it?" Chrome's mom said.

"Yes! Remember that time when they were in the sandbox?"

"Oh yes, that was the day Chrome kissed Tsuna wasn't it?"

"Yes!"

"M-Mom! It was on the cheek!" despite that Tsuna and Chrome both blushed and looked away.

When Tsuna left, Chrome's mom left without a word to Chrome. Chrome returned to her room and unpacked the 3 pieces that Mukuro left her. She decided to leave the 2 pieces under her bed. The baton seemed safe enough. She stowed it away in her bookbag and returned to her bed. She laid there and sighed, "I'm going to need to join the Cheerleading squad after this aren't I?"

~The Enveloping Sky~

Tsuna collapsed on his bed, "AHHH! Chrome hasn't changed."

"Are you thankful?"

"Why do you care?"

"I'm your tutor. Besides, wasn't Chrome the reason you returned?"

"Sh-shut up."

"Hmph."

"Wah...I'm so happy, I could die."

"It's dark enough. Wanna try?"

"Huh?"

"Dying."

Reborn pulled out a gun and aimed it at Tsuna.

"Wh-Whoa! Wait a minute, if you shoot, I'm going to run around naked! I don't want that, I just got back!"

"This isn't the Dying Will Bullet."

"Oh, okay then...Wait! Does that mean it's an actual bullet?"

Reborn pulled the trigger. Tsuna arched back and fell forward.

"Tsuna? Was that a gunshot?"

"Mama. Tsuna fainted when I shot this toy gun."

"Oh Tsuna." Nana said, throwing out a gun with a flag coming out of the barrel, "It's okay, Tsuna will wake Reborn-kun."

"Mama, I'm hungry."

"Dinner almost done. Do you mind coming down and setting up the tableware?"

"Okay."

Nana and Reborn both left the room, leaving the silent and still Tsuna on the floor. Minutes passed. Suddenly, Tsuna got up. An orange flame blazed on his forehead.

"Reborn. Dying Will Mode Achived." Tsuna said calmly, "Activating Safeguards. Safeguard #1: Retrieval of gloves."

Tsuna turned to Reborn's weapon case. He opened it. Inside, there were 2 mittens. Tsuna slipped them on.

"Safeguard #2: Ignition of Gloves."

Tsuna brought his hands to his forehead. The mittens caught fire and transformed into 2 gloves, intact within the large orange flames that they were engulfed in.

"Safeguard #3: Flame Lens."

Tsuna picked out a vial in Reborn's case. Inside were 2 contact lens. Tsuna crushed the glass and picked out the contact lens, slipping them on.

"All Safeguards Achieved. Begin Primary Function: Extinction of All External Flames."


	3. Chapter 3

Rebirth

Ring 3: Burn, Dying Will

Tsuna flew over Namimori. His contacts traced over houses and streets with crosshairs. Something beeped.

"Storm Flame Confirmed. Refined Flame confirmation...Negitive. Proceed."

Tsuna lowered. He spotted a old man walking around in the night, smoking. He looked well fed. Tsuna landed right in front of him. The man dropped his cigarette. Tsuna whipped his flaming glove around and twisted the man's head. The flame burned the corspe to a crisp.

"Flame extinguished. Seeking new target." Tsuna blasted upward in the sky again, "...Mist Flame Confirmed."

~The Illusion Mist~

Chrome woke too late this morning. She only had time to make her family breakfast. After leaving a lonely good bye, she set off for school without breakfast.

"Ch-"

Kyoko was interupted by Chrome's growling stomach.

"Eh? Didn't you eat breakfast?"

Chrome busied herself with the math homewirk she forgot to do yesterday.

"HI everyone!" Haru burst into the classroom smiles all around.

"Aw crud."

"Ara. Tatsuya, is there a problem?"

"What? No. Nothing at all."

"Good. Good Moring, Chrome-chan!" Haru smacked Chrome on the back.

Chrome's stomach growled again.

"Ara? Chrome, didn't you eat breakfast?"

Chrome moved from her math homework to her English(Japanese?) homework.

Mukuro came in, again filling in for their teacher, "Today, you will have a new student with you. Come in, Tsunayoshi Sawada."

Tsuna came in and wrote his name on the board, "Take Good Care of Me!" He said, bowing.

"Tsunayoshi, you wrote your name wrong."

"WAH!" Tsuna rushed to fix his mistake, setting the class into laughter.

"Now then, Tsunayoshi go sit next to Chrome. The one with the eyepatch."

When Tsuna walked past Chrome, he winked. Chrome's stomach growled for the third time that morning.

"Huh? Chrome-chan, didn't you eat breakfast?" Tsuna and Mukuro asked at the same time.

They turned to each other for a while before they turned back.

"That's no good. Get a breakfast from the cafeteria then return." Mukuro said.

Chrome rushed out the door, embarassed.

"Hey, I have a question." Haru said, containing her irration, "Why is a boy here?"

Tsuna turned to Haru, "Is there something wrong?"

"YES! Why are you acting so chummy with us? I don't even know you!"

"But I know Chrome and Chrome knows you. We're friends by association right?"

"No!"

"Now now Haru..." Kyoko began.

"Hey Tsu-kun! If you can't sit there, you can join us! You should avoid Haru!"

"What was that Tatsuya?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

Chrome poked her peas around on her tray.

"You okay?" Kyoko asked.

"I'm fine." Chrome smiled.

"Are you still worried about what happened this morning?" Tsuna asked.

Chrome shook her head, but her fork pierced the pea with shock.

"A-anyway, why are you here Tsu-kun?" Chrome said, eating the last thing on her tray to play with.

"Well you're here." Tsuna said.

"What about your tutor?"

"Shhhh!"

"Tsuna, you have a tutor?" Kyoko asked.

"Ye-yeah."

"What does he teach you?"

"Huh? Uh...Math...and...how to be a moving target."

"What was that last one?"

"UH...mannerism?"

Chrome stood off to the side, praticing twirling a metal baton.

"I gave you a baton, but I never thought you'll join the cheerleading squad."

"Mu-Mukuro-Sama! Don't you have a class?"

"I let Ken handle it."

Someone got tossed out a window. Chrome and Mukuro watch the person fall safely into a bush.

"Hm. Maybe I shouild get Chikusa to Co-teach."

"Mukuro-sama?"

"Yes?"

"What happened yesterday?"

"Like I said, it was a fued between schools."

"What happened to Hibari-Sempai?"

"Sempai? He went home after enjoying the flowers."

Chrome stared at Mukuro, surprised.

"You don't even doubt my words." Mukuro patted Chrome on the head, "Do your best my cute Chrome."

"Oi."

Chrome turned around. Ken and Chikusa glared at her. Actually, only Ken did. Chikusa stared. She turned again and tried to leave, but was blocked by M.M.

"What connection do you have with Mukuro-Sama?"

"Hu-huh?"

"Ya heard us. Now talk or I'll..."

"Ken. If you lay a finger on her, Mukuro will kill us all."

Birds appeared from behind M.M and nodded.

"Che."

M.M glared at Chrome, "Why did Mukuro give you a trident?"

"Tr-trident?"

"The 3 batons." Chikusa explained, "They were an extra trident that Mukuro made as a backup."

"Che. I still say we beat her and take it."

Chrome backed away from him.

"Ken!"

"I got it. But really, how do you expect to take the trident if we don't maul her a little?"

M.M smiled and reached towards reached past Chrome's head and slipped her hand into her bookbag. Chrome didn't move, couldn't move, out of fear. M.M hooked her fingers on one of the baton's weights and began to draw it out.

"What are you doing?"

"Mu-Mukuro-Sama!" M.M dropped the baton and backed away was too late.

"Are you okay, Chrome?"

Chrome nodded, slowly returning from the paralysis.

"Mu-Mukuro-Sama! This is..."

"Go on."

"Mukuro-Sama, we're just concerned that the trident would be...wasted on this girl."

"Are you questioning my judgement?"

"No, of course not."

"...Chrome witnessed our fight. I gave her my spare because it is uncertain if she was seen. If she was, she might get targeted. If the worst happens, she can at least defend."

"If that is the case, give her one of Chikusa's yo-yo!"

"Watch it, Ken."

"If you're so aganist it, why don't you guard her?"

"What? Why should we take the time too..."

"So it's decided."

The 4 looked angry about the decision, but eventually they all walked off.

"Um...Am I being a bother?"

Mukuro turned to Chrome, "Not at all. Don't let them get to you, they're good people."

"Yes...but..."

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Huh?"

"This right eye of mine...is different."

"How so?"

"You'll find out." Mukuro smiled and waved good bye.

~The Enveloping Sky~

"I'm home!" Tsuna announced.

"Welcome home!" Nana cried from the kitchen, "Reborn says that your session will start at once."

"Oh...okay."

Tsuna entered his room.

"Yesterday was a close one so today, I added a silencer."

"Huh?"

"It's a bit early, but if we start now, you have time to return and sleep. Now go." Reborn said and then shot Tsuna.

…

"Reborn. Hyper dying Will Mode Achieved."

Reborn smiled and tossed his weapon case at Tsuna, "Yesterday, you returned without extinguishing the refined Mist Flame. Today, you can finish it."

Tsuna slipped on his contacts, "All Safeguards Achieved. Mist Flame Targeted. Refined Flame. Activating Anti-Illusion Filter."

Tsuna flew out the window. Reborn went downstairs, "Mama! Tsuna's gone out for muscle training."

"Huh? Funny, I didn't hear him going out."

"I made him climb down from his window."

"That's harsh. Would Leon like some rice?"

"Yes please."

~The Illusion Mist~

Chrome didn't rush home. There was no difference to anyone if she was or was not there. Chrome turned absent mindedly into an alleyway. Before she realized where she was, she had gone too far in. And before she could turn around, she was attacked. Something flew down from the sky and cracked the ground. Chrome barely managed to avoid it. She retreated back a few steps and pulled out the baton. She pulled off the weights and dropped them hastely. She drew out the other 2 parts and slammed them on the metal rod that was left of her baton. She readied herself for an attack. A flame burst through the dust which Chrome dissipated the flames by spinning the trident. But a gloved hand was somehow in the flames and grasped her trident. His hand erupted into flames again. Chrome struggled to take back her trident, but the hand tried to wrench it away from her. Chrome held on tight, but all it did was pull her along with the trident. As she flew forward, a familiar face appeared from the dissolving dust.

"Tsu...na?"

But before she could confirm it, she was knocked into unconsciousness.

~The Enveloping Sky~

"Target Eliminated." Tsuna stared cold heartedly at the still Chrome, "Proceeding to Extuguish Flame."

Tsuna reached down to kill his old friend, but his headphone beeped.

"High Traces of Mist Flames. How?"

_Ku Fu Fu_

~The Illusion Mist~

_Ku Fu Fu_

Wind whipped around Chrome, a mix of dust and mist hiding her. Tsuna backed away before the wind could blow out his flames. The wind slowly died down and Chrome was gone. In her place was a tall man with her school's uniform and a red right eye.

"2 Mist Flames? What Is This? This isn't an Illusion?"

"Ku Fu Fu. Aren't you my new student? What are you doing? No, what's more interesting is how you're still alive with all those flames on you." Mukuro said.

"Mukuro Rokudo." A infant voice remarked, "What are you doing in that girl's body?"

Mukuro glanced up, "A baby? ...Ho, that pacifier. You must be an Arcobaleno."

"Sharp. As expected." Reborn said, "Yes, I am the Arcobaleno of the Vongola Famigila."

"Vongola? They have quite the reputation."

"So you've heard of us."

"Parts. And is Tsunayoshi Sawada a mafiso?"

"Nope. He was a student."

"I see...Well, the fact remains that you attacked my cute Chrome. Whenever you are my student or not does not matter outside the class room."

"I see." Tsuna said, "Then...let's..."

"Tsuna, have you forgotten about your time limit?"

Tsuna turned to Reborn,

"You only have a 12 hour active period. You took too long to find Chrome. If you decide to fight Mukuro now, you're going to end up normal in the middle. If you want to end it, find him within a minute."

"Ho...Are you saying that Tsuna could beat me in 12 hours, Arcobaleno?"

"Not Tsuna. But if it is our Hyper Dying Will Tsuna...Who will know?"

"Heh. You say that, but your tone is confident."

"Hmph. Let's go...Tsuna."

"Order Received. Retreating." Tsuna jumped up and flew off.

Mukuro watched Tsuna fly off and then turned his sights on Reborn who had dissappeared when he wasn't looking. Mukuro sighed, "I came all this way, and yet...Still, I did learn some intresting information. Ah, Chrome's starting to wake. I'd better leave."

Chrome placed a band aid on her swollen cheek. She still couldn't remember very well who had hit her. But all things consithered, it could've been anybody. And yet she couldn't stop seeing someone who look too much like Tsuna. Finally, she dismissed the thought and began to work on her homework.

That night, a plane flew in from Italy again. Reborn was there to meet it. He sought out 3 people from the crowd.

"Welcome to Japan."

"It's been a long time." Dino smiled, "How's Leon."

"He's fine. I see you brought your subordinate. Hello Romario."

"He insisted on seeing Japan. Couldn't say no." Dino sighed.

"Hm? I was informed that there would be 3 of you...where's the third?"

"He ran off as soon as we landed. Don't worry, he's the type to find trouble, but he's also strong enough to handle it."

"Hmph, based on your description, I can already guess who it could be."

"I see. Anyway, I brought you some more goodies."

"Don't speak to me as a kid. Didn't I teach you that?" Reborn said, smacking Dino with a Leon/bat

"Ow. I got it. Let me off, you've already got a new student. I feel sorry for him."

"He's not really my student." Reborn said, opening the case that Dino gave him. He studied it's contents for a moment, then snapped it shut, "So...let's get out of this crowed airport."

Chrome awoke at an ungodly time of the day. She was so tired, she didn't bother to check the clock. The night was dawning into the morning. She snuck out of her room and made breakfast and lunch as always. Afterwards, she sat on the steps and watched the rising sun. She sat there for a long time. She absentmindedly reached for her eyepatch and began to remove it. The door opened and Tsuna came in,

"Chrome! I've come to..." Then Tsuna blushed and looked away."

Chrome was confused for a while then hastely put back her eyepatch, blushing as well.

"A-anyway, I've come to get you for school?"

"School? It's that late already?"

"No, my mom just sent me here early because...uh...shouldn't you get dressed?"

"Ah!"

The walk from Chrome's home to Kokuyo was a long one. For a while, they walked silently. Finally, Tsuna gathered his courage and asked, "C-can I ask you a question?"

"Hm?"

"What happened to your..." Tsuna gestured to his right eye.

"O-oh. It got injured in the car crash."

"Oh. Is that why you wear the eyepatch?"

Chrome nodded. The conversation ended there. They spent their walk in silence until about 35 minutes later, Chrome stopped.

"We're still early right? Then can we pick up Kyoko and Haru too?"

"Wah, It's been a long time!" Haru smiled as they walked, "We almost never walk to school together!"

"Really? I guessed that since you 3 are such good friends, you guys would walk to and from school together all the time."

"Nope, only from." Kyoko said.

"Oh."

"Yo!" Someone ran towards us, "Tsuna! Nice to see you again."

"Ah! Yo-you're...Tat..suya?"

"Yep! Walking to school with 3 girls huh? Wait...IS THIS WHAT THEY CALL A HARLEM?" Tatsuya backed away which gave him an advantage.

"Tatsuya!"

"WAH!"

"Just who did you say way Tsuna's bitch?" Haru yelled, chasing him.

"I never said that!" Tatsuya cried

The remaining 3 friends watched as their argument faded away.

"So...shall we meet up with her at school?" Kyoko smiled.

Tatsuya managed to outrun Haru as Tatsuya was nowhere to be seen and Haru was in a foul mood. Kyoko tried to cheer her up with little avail. Chrome sighed and glance towards Tsuna. He had his head facedown. Curious, Chrome reached over and poke him. Tsuna didn't move. She shook him a little. He still didn't move. Chrome shook hard. Tsuna didn't react. Confused, she took out her baton and hit him on the head with it.

"Chrome what are you doing?" Kyoko asked.

Chrome sat up in shock but answsered, "T-Tsuna's not reacting."

"Sure he's not sleeping?" Haru muttered.

Chrome was about to hit Tsuna again before he shook and woke up.

"Huh? Eh? Chrome...you're a cheerleader?"

Chrome tried to hid her baton but it was too late.

"Wow! Haru, Chrome's joined the Cheerleading club!"

"Yay." Haru said half heartedly.

"Do you have your uniform?" Kyoko asked.

Chrome nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us? Ah, do you look good in your uniform?"

A dull thump drew the girl's attention.

"Ah! Tsuna's fainted again!"

"His nose is bleeding!"

"Leave him." Haru said.

"What, why?" Kyoko cried flustered over this development.

"Leave him." Haru repeated, "He'll be fine."

Tatsuya peeked in, "Yo, what's wrong with Tsuna?"

"YOU!"

"Oh Fudge!"

~The Enveloping Sky~

"Headaches?" Reborn repeated.

"Yeah. They really hurt and I've been having them for some time now."

"I never imagined that the aftereffects would appear so quickly."

"Aftereffects?"

"If a person is hit with a Hyper Dying Will Bullet, the person will develop headaches severe enough to mimic death."

"Wh-What?"

"Don't worry, you won't die unless you get hit 10 times. When the 9th shot is over we shall take a day off. That should reset the symptoms."

"Don't joke around! I don't wanna get death headaches! They're already worrying my friends!"

"Ho? Tsuna? With friends?"

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing. Time for work."

Click. Bang!

"...What do you think you're doing Tsuna?"

"I don't wanna do this anymore."

"..."

"I don't know what happens when you shoot me, but I don't like it."

"Tsuna...you have no choice in the matter."

Tsuna couldn't dodge this time.

~The Illusion Mist~

Chrome stared down the alley where she was attacked last time. Slowly, she inched forward. Then she jumped back. Then moved forward a little again. She shook her head and turned away. She was spear tacked into the alleyway anyway. As she tumbled on the ground, she pulled out her baton and set up the trident, but by that time, her attacker was already onto her. As his hands reached around her head, Chrome could hardly see his face. She closed her eyes.

_WHAM!_

Her attacker tumbled back and Chrome slowly opened her eyes. Another person stood in fron of her.

"Attacking a girl? That's despicable."

"You..."

Chrome looked up to her savior. He looked at her and smiled, "You okay?"

"Y-yes." Chrome said, getting up.

"We both have the same mission, why do you go aganist it?" The attacker addressed her savior.

"Mission? Sure I have the same mission, but whenever I take it up, is up to me."

"Are you betraying the Vongola?"

"Betray? No."

"Then why..."

"Let me say this. This girl is under my protection for the next 12 hours. You doubt that even you can beat me...Hyper Dying Will-kun."

The attacker glared at him, but flew off.

Chrome's savior blew a sigh and turned to her, "You sure you okay?"

"Yes. Thank you, I'm in your debt." Chrome bowed.

But once she lifted her head, he grabbed her chin and kissed her. Full on the lips. He released her and Chrome back away quickly.

"Debt repaid. Eh? What's with that scared look? Don't tell me a cute girl like you never got you first kiss?"

Chrome looked down.

"Uh...well...do you have anywhere you need to go?"

"H-Huh?"

Chrome brought over a miso ramen to her savior.

"Thanks for the food." He prayed and twirled his chopsticks.

"Who's that guy?" Kyoko asked when Chrome came back.

"I don't know him, but he saved me."

"Saved huh?" Ryohei studied him, "All right then, his meal is on us!"

"Really brother?" Kyoko asked.

"He saved one of my waitresses, can't charge him for that."

Haru came back, "Chrome's boyfriend wants some soda."

"H-Haru..." Chrome said reproachfully.

Haru took the soda and walked off.

"She's still in a bad mood." Kyoko said, underlining the obvious.

Chrome decided to take all her saviors orders for Haru before she began interviewing him.

"Do you need anything?"

"No."

"Oh."

"The ramen here's delicious."

"Thank you."

"Is that man the only one making it?"

"Yes, he's Ryohei, the brother of Kyoko, that waitress."

"I see. Well, I'm done so..."

"Ah, it's on the house."

"I see. Well...see ya."

"Hu-huh?"

"What?"

"Well..."

"Did you really take my eariler words seriously? Well, it's not like I was joking, but...Anyway, the manager should be able to protect you. His flames strong."

"What?"

"See ya."

"Ah. Wait! What's your name?" Chrome cried after her savior.

"Next time." He waved good bye.

~The Enveloping Sky~

"Are you sure about that?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah. I held you off for 10 hours. 2 hours should be enough for that man to endure."

"You don't believe he'll win?"

"Nope, his flame's refined, but he's not trained." Chrome's savior began to walk off.

"Wait. Reborn wants to see you. He also wants to know why you weren't there at that time."

"I don't care."

~The Illusion Mist~

The store was empty. As Chrome and her friends began to clean up, the sky lit up and something came straight for her. Chrome whipped out her trident and managed to block it. The dishes began to fall.

"Ah!" Chrome caught them with her knee.

The attacker took the chance and threw her back. Chrome crashed into a bush and the dishes were caught and placed back on the cart by her attacker.

"Chrome!" Kyoko and Haru rushed to Chrome's side and helped her up.

"Oi."

"The attacker turned around,

"What do you think you're doing to my waitress to the extreme?"

"So this is the man? True his flame's refined more than some others, but this is really unremarkable."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ryohei glared.

"Weak."

"Weak? I see you don't know me. I was the extreme captain of Namimori's boxing club. Ryohei Sasagawa. My motto: To The Limit."

And with that Ryohei lauched his "To The Extreme Straight Right" The attacker jumped above him and dodged it. He whipped around and tried to backhand him which the attacker caught.

"Heh. Intresting."

"For someone to dodge my brother's 'extreme' attacks..." Kyoko remarked.

"You must to be extreme too!"

"N-no...that's wrong. That's completely wrong." Haru said.

"Extreme? What are you saying?"

"Heh. Then let my fists tell you!"

Ryohei threw another punch which the attacker caught. The attacker's eyes widened and he was blown away and hit a lampost.

"Heh. Hope you got that."

The attacker slowly got up. The light from the lamposts flickered on and the face of their attacker was revealed.

"Ts-Tsu...na?"

"Huh? You know him Kyoko?"

"Y-yeah, he's a student from my class."

"R-really? Then...why?"

"I don't know."

Tsuna staggered up, "Is that it? I admit, you power's rose but that's still not enough."

"Oh? Even if you're Kyoko's classmate, you're not getting away with this." Ryohei said, taking charging a punch.

"B-BROTHER! You're not thinking of using that..."

"I have too."

Tsuna noticed something, "Your power's rising."

"Take this! _Hissatsu!_"

"I see. Well then, I shall respond with appropriate force." Tsuna said, "_Operation...X._"

All of a sudden the flame on Tsuna's head dissappeared. Tsuna staggered. The flames on his gloves burned out and Tsuna collasped. Everone stared at this sudden development.

"O-oi...you okay? T-Tuna...was it?"

"Tsuna!" Kyoko corrected and rushed to Tsuna's side.

"Oi Kyoko! Get back here!"

But Kyoko was already checking on Tsuna. His gloves were mittens now and there were no signs of any flames.

"He's fine!" Kyoko reported, "But he could use an ambulance. I'll go call one."

As soon as Kyoko left his side, a claw shot out and grabbed Tsuna's neck. Like a fish, Tsuna was reeled in. The ones who held the other end of that claw were clothed in black and wore black fedoras. Their hands and face were wrapped in bandages.

"We'll be taking Tsunayoshi Sawada."

"Who're you?" Ryohei demanded.

"Vongola's...Vendice."

"Vongola?" Ryohei breathed

"Vendice?" Haru said, confused.

The Vendice dissappeared and...took Tsuna with them.

Days have passed since then. Chrome has gotten over Tsuna's secret. His house was mysteriously empty and they couldn't even find his mom. Every evidence of Tsuna's existance was erased. The police couldn't place a search out for him. Everyone believed him dead.

Chrome knew better. Mafias don't kill off their stronger members. She backtracked to the conversation that they had after the battle:

"Vongola? Isn't that a mafia?" Haru asked.

"Yes, but they've been said to only protect the citizens of Italy." Kyoko said.

"I read about that." Chrome said.

"No." Ryohei interuptted grimly, "I've heard rumors about them. Most of them were in murder."

"R-really?"

"Th-then Tsuna..."

Chrome stopped there. She tried not to remember Ryohei's solemn face. She shook her head empty and moved on. And crashed into someone.

"Oi! Watch where you're...oh it's you."

Chrome looked up. Ken was glaring at her. Chikusa was beside him. Ken looked away, "Che. Move. I don't wanna look at you right now."

Chrome began to get up, but Chikusa stopped Ken, "She deserves to know what happened."

"OI, what do you think you're saying Chikusa?"

Chikusa glared at Ken who gritted his teeth and settled down. Chikusa turned to Chrome and said, "Mukuro's been arrested."


	4. Chapter 4

Rebirth

Ring 4: The Missing Sky

_Ku Fu Fu_

I didn't get any screentime at all these past few chapters. And now I'm in Jail.

Hey, last time we didn't even have a prologue. It was just Tsuna killing an old man.

You...you were the one who saved Chrome right?

Yep, nice to meet you Mukuro-San.

San? Well, I suppose it'll be a nice change from Sama. Anywho, I believe I should kill you?

K-Kill? Why?

Didn't you kiss my cute Chrome in that last chapter?

Ah, he found out.

Get over here.

While Mukuro attempts to kill me, here's the story.

* * *

_Ku Fu Fu_

"So you're the first one to visit me huh?"

Chrome stared at Mukuro behind the glass window of the prison's meeting room.

"Whay are you here?" Chrome asked.

"Attempted Murder."

"What?"

"Just kidding. I was framed. That's all."

"B-but, if you're innocent..."

"That won't change the Vongola's mind."

"Eh? V-Vongola?"

"Yep. You should be familiar with that name. I know you're smart enough not to, but please tell Ken, Chikusa and the rest to try not to attempt revenge or a prison break."

* * *

"What?" Ken cried, "Th-Then what are we supposed to do? Mukuro...Mukuro-Sama's..."

"Relax, Ken."

"Shut up Chikusa, you're not helping!"

Chrome decided to leave before things got worse. As she passed the doorway, she saw 4 shovels laying against the wall.

~The Enveloping Sky~

"Hibari Kyoya. Highly refined Cloud Flame. Switching to..."

"Tsuna. You're not thinking about attacking Hibari are you?"

"Reborn-Sama."

"Hibari is an opponent that you cannot defeat yet."

"But how else can I defeat Mukuro?"

"You're thinking the wrong way. Hibari is the only person who could fight Mukuro on a equal level. He is not some sort of easy way to surpass Mukuro."

Tsuna bowed his head, "Yes, Reborn-Sama."

Hibari appeared behind him, " You herbivores, stop crowding around my school."

Reborn stopped Hibari's tonfa with his hand, "We have no intention of fighting you, Hibari Kyoya."

And with a smoke bomb, the 2 escaped. Hibari landed on the Namimori roof. He stared at the smoke which disappeared quickly. After making sure there was no damage to the roof, he went back to sleep.

* * *

"Ryohei Sasagawa. Sun Flame. Refined. Target.

Chrome Dokuro. Mist Flame. Refined. Target.

Mukuro Rokudo. Mist Flame. Refined. Target.

Hibari Kyoya. Cloud Flame. Refined. Ceasefire.

4 refined flames that are still alive. My work's gonna keep piling up at this rate."

"Something wrong Tsuna?"

Tsuna looked up, "Dino Cavallone. Sky Flame. Refined. Ally. Hello Dino-Sama."

"Ora, you're still in Hyper Dying Will Mode?"

"Reborn-Sama gave me these pills. They start and lengthen Hyper Dying."

"Huh. Think you can change your way of talking? It's was too formal and you always speak like a robot."

"This was how the Hyper Dying Will Bullet was made. If you have a problem, take it up with the 9th."

"I'm not an idiot. Still, you can rest assured little brother, you can cross Mukuro off your list."

"He's in jail I believe." Tsuna said.

"Yep. And guess what?"

"What?"

"You don't have to worry about Chrome, I'll be monitoring her from now on."

"...Thanks brother."

"Don't call me that, I think of the actual Tsuna as more of a brother than you."

"...I see."

* * *

"Hey man."

Dino searched for the voice and found a teen in an alley, "Want some of this?" The teen waved to him what looked like a bag of drugs, "Only $20."

"Oooooooooooh." Dino stared at the bag, tempted.

"We're going to be late boss."

"Wah! Romario." Dino cleared his throat and got up, "Little boy, you shouldn't play with those...but if you must. Do you want this secret drug that is only sold on the black market?"

The teen drooled, "How much man?"

"$200."

~The Illusion Mist~

Chrome sat in class. The clocked ticked on. Class has started, but her teacher was late.

"Hey, Chrome let's play hangman." Haru said.

"Don't do it Chrome! If you lose, Haru will hang you for real!"

"Oh? Well then why don't we play a game, Tatsuya?"

"N-no, I really got to do my homework now."

The door to the classroom blasted open conveniently. A blond man walked through and another man in a suit followed him. The blond one placed the attendance on the desk, "I am your new teacher, Dino Cavallone. Attendance is annoy so I won't take it. And another thing, the bell does not tell you when class ends; I do."

The class stared at him in a state of disbelief.

"This is Romario, he's my co-teacher. I will be permanently replacing Mukuro as your teacher, so get used to me and the way I teach. Well...now that we've got this settled...let's take attendance."

* * *

"Sooo?"

Kyoko and Haru glanced towards Haru.

"Who's got the hots for the teacher?"

"There she goes again." Kyoko sighed.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing."

"Hmph. What about you Chrome?"'

"Eh?"

"Oh Haru, you know she's already got someone."

"K-Kyoko-chan!"

"Well she knew about it already."

"Ah! That's right! Who is it Chrome?"

"H-Haru, stop shaking her so much!"

* * *

"Who is it Chrome?"

"O-oni-chan! Let go of Chrome!"

Ryohei released her, but began to study her from afar with Haru. Chrome sighed and went off to take the next order. She imagined what would happen if she told them that Mukuro was her boyfriend. She shuttered.

"Ah, thank you Chrome."

She snapped out of her trance and noticed who her customer was, "D-Dino-Sensei."

"Ah, can I get a soda for Romario?"

"O-okay..."

She left her new teacher and returned to Ryohei. Kyoko and Haru returned and Chrome pointed out their teacher.

"Huh. I never noticed him."

"Why is he here?" Haru asked, "Did he follow us?"

"Who?" Ryohei returned with the soda.

"Those customer over there are our teachers."

"Seriously? Were they my teachers?"

"No, he's our new teacher after Mukuro-Sempai was arrested."

"Arrested? You're kidding me to the extreme."

"He was framed." Chrome objected.

All 3 of them stared at her.

"O-or so I hear." Chrome added.

"Okay...meanwhile...Chrome, give them a soda and this...uh...these boxing gloves!"

Chrome was reluctant to take the huge boxing gloves that Ryohei pulled out of his cart. Still she took the gloves and offered them to Dino who laughed and returned them.

She placed down the soda. Romario was gone. Dino reached for his soda and accidentally spilled it all over himself.

"Ah man."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah...Oh no."

"What's wrong?"

"Some soda got on Enzo." Dino pulled a turtle out of it's pocket. It looked harmless enough. Until it began expanding. It expanded and expanded until it was about Chrome's size.

"Wah!"

"Don't worry, Enzo's harmless." Dino said as Enzo bit his head.

"A-are you okay?"

"Hm? Just fine!" Dino said as blood began trickling down his face.

Enzo's tail trashed around and knocked around the table. The ramen soup flew up and landed on Enzo. Dino dropped Enzo as he expanded again until he was around the size of 3 trees.

"This might be bad." Dino's smile faded.

"WHOA!" Ryohei exclaimed.

"Oni-san! We've got to go!" Kyoko cried, trying to pull her brother along.

"That is one EXTREME turtle! My fighting spirit has been reignited! ROAR!"

"Oni-San!"

"Kyoko-Chan! Get Chrome!"

Kyoko turned around and tried to look for Chrome. She was still looking up at Enzo, shocked still.

"Chrome-Chan!"

Her voice didn't reach her. Enzo tried to take a step forward and nearly stepped on Chrome.

"OI! It's time to fight to the EXTREME!" Ryohei rushed up Enzo's leg and landed a huge punch on Enzo's stomach. Enzo reeled back and fell down...on top of where Chrome was.

"Chrome!"

_Ku Fu Fu_

Mukuro stepped out of the dust that Enzo kicked up, holding a trident.

"Barely made it." He smiled.

"Ah. Haru...is that...Mukuro-Sama?" Kyoko pointed.

"Ha! You're right! But isn't he in jail?"

Mukuro turned to Dino, "Ho...Dino Cavallone. This must be Enzo then. Although, there's only one growing turtle."

"Mukuro. Nice to meet you. I believed you were in jail?"

"Hmph. Flimsy bars could never hold me."

Enzo thrashed around behind them, trying to get up.

"Can't you keep your pet under control?"

"Oh, right." A whip came out from under Dino's sleeve, "Enzo! Calm down!"

"...What are you doing?" Mukuro asked, the whip tightening on his trident.

"Ah! Sorry! Dammit. Where's Romario?"

A cry came from Enzo's side. Dino rushed there just as Enzo was about to turn over...on top of Romario.

"Ramario!" Dino sent out his whip which lashed onto Romario, allowing him to pull his subordinate back to safety.

"Enough. I'll do it." Mukuro commanded. His right eye glowed and a black Japanese 1 appeared. Enzo then spontaneously combusted. Enzo thrashed and began to steam up. And shrink. He was shrinking quickly...until he stumbled into the river. The flames began to have no effect and Enzo began to grow again.

"Tch."

"Is this the limit of Mukuro?" Dino smiled.

"Fool. An animal's mind is easy to convince. But if something makes it think the other way, there is no point in strengthening your illusions. In this situation, your turtle believed it was on fire. Once it fell in the river, he figured the flames are extinguished. His animal mind could hold no doubt or alternative so the flames lost their power."

"You said a lot, but what was your point?"

"Your turtle's an idiot."

"Hey!"

"D-Dino-Sama, shouldn't we try to subdue Enzo as well?"

"I would...but it's grown too far for my whip to do anything."

"You're quite useful."

"Hmph. Help's already arrived."

"Who?" Mukuro glanced upwards and spotted a orange streak. Someone was in that streak. Mukuro frowned, "Tsunayoshi...Sawada."

~The Enveloping Sky~

Tsuna flew towards Enzo, "Target Spotted. Commencing Attack. Protocol: Seperate Enzo from any water source."

Tsuna flew up and reached Enzo's head and kicked him. Enzo flew out of the water, where he spontaneously combusted...again. Tsuna stayed away and watched the burning Enzo for a moment, "Operation X."

"ROAR! It's my turn!" Ryohei ran pass Mukuro and Dino and jumped onto Enzo's stomach. He raised one arm up in a fist, "MAXIMUM...CANNON!"

Mukuro pierced his right eye with his trident, "Realm of Humans."

Enzo was completely consumed as the X burner, Maximum Cannon and the illusionary flames burned away at him. Enzo cried out and the cry became smaller until no one could hear it.

"S-Stop! That's enough! You'll kill him!" Dino cried.

Mukuro released his aura and Tsuna stopped his attack. Ryohei stared at the small turtle he was punching, "Eh? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE EXTREME?"

Dino pushed him aside and hugged Enzo. As Dino babied Enzo, Tsuna landed in front of Mukuro, "Mukuro Rokudo. Mist Flame. Refined. Switching to Anti-Illusion Filters."

"Are you sure you want to fight me...Tsunayoshi Sawada?"

Tsuna drew back his hand, preparing to strike.

"Hmph. I no longer have any time. Besides, someone wants to see you."

Tsuna struck...and stopped. Wind dissipated. Tsuna's hand was inches from Chrome's neck.

"Chrome...Dokuro...

…

Mist Flame...

…

Refined"

~The Illusion Mist~

Chrome regained consciousness and found Tsuna right in front of her. His eyes were cold and merciless, his hand at her throat. She should've been scared, but was relieved that Tsuna was safe, "Tsuna?"

Tsuna gritted his teeth and retracted his hand.

"Tsu..."

"Wrong. I am not Tsuna."

"But..."

"I was created. Whenever it was by Tsuna or by Vongola, I don't know."

"Created?"

"I can only call myself Hyper Dying Will. This is my form. This is the power that Tsuna has."

"Hyper...Dying..."

"Tsuna's consciousness is buried beneath mine. We are similar to you and Mukuro."

"Mukuro?"

"You haven't noticed?"

"A-anyway, give back Tsuna."

"I refuse."

"Why?"

"Tsuna hates fighting. In that respect, he hates me. He never summons me or use my power...our power."

"What does that..."

"I am locked! I am wrapped in darkness and treated with fear and hate! I can't stand it!"

"I am not asking about that!" Chrome cried.

Tsuna...Hyper Dying Will looked shock.

"All I want is to have Tsuna back."

"...Then return me to my cell." Tsuna jumped and flew off.

* * *

Chrome left her job early. She walked by the riverside. Mukuro spoke to her in her head, "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Mukuro-Sama."

"That's good. Are you surprised?"

"Y-yes."

"Ha ha, don't worry, I won't take over your body on any whims."

Chrome nodded, but felt naked with Mukuro inside her head.

"Is that so?"

"AH!"

"You forgot I could read your mind? Ku Fu Fu."

Chrome looked away (though there was nothing to look away from) and spotted a small glimmer in the riverbed.

"Chrome?"

Chrome rushed towards the glimmer, being drawn in by something. She knelt down and reached into the riverbed, removing the glimmer. She stared at it closely, confused. In her hands was a orange pacifier.


	5. Chapter 5

Rebirth

Ring 1: Tri-Ni-Set

Yo! It's me! Dino Cavallone! Since this is simply a greeting, I let Romario off for a while, so it's just me! Anyway, I just want to apologize for Enzo yesterday!

You better.

Ah, Tsuna!

What do you think you're doing, taking Enzo everywhere like that? Where do you even put him anyway?

My pocket.

Isn't that animal cruelty?

I-It isn't! Enzo enjoys being there. Isn't that right Enzo? OW!

...Anyway...where do you hide your whip?

Up my sleeve.

A-are you serious?

What? I have it right now. Want me to show it to you?

N-no it's alri-

HI-YA!

Sigh. While we untangle Dino from his own whip, let's proceed with the story.

* * *

Chrome stayed up and stared at the orange pacifier that she found the other day. It shone a pretty orange in the moonlight.

"Chrome, you should go to bed."

"Ah, Mukuro-Sama."

"You wake up early everyday right? Stop spacing out and go to sleep."

"Okay." Chrome placed the pacifier back on the table and went to sleep.

~The Enveloping Sky~

"Sky Pacifier?" Tsuna repeated.

"Yep. The Sky pacifier is missing." Reborn said, "Luce is currently searching."

"So what does this mean for me?"

"The Sky Pacifier is drawn to those with a highly refined flames. As a favor, we want to use your flame sensory powers."

"But...the Sky Pacifier brings misfortune if the wrong person is holding it. Can't you track it like that?"

"That takes too long. Besides, cases of accidents may not point out who the owner."

"...Fine. Since it's an order form, not only Reborn, but the Arcobaleno."

"Thank you."

~The Illusion Mist~

Chrome yawned. She was walking to the school. The orange pacifier was tied to her bookbag. For some reason, she felt compelled to bring it with her.

"Did you really have to bring it along?" Mukuro asked

"D-do you think it's inconvenient?"

"No, not at all."

Chrome sighed.

"Chrome!"

Chrome turned around, "Ah, Kyoko-chan."

Chrome stopped to let Kyoko-Chan catch up. Above her, a electrician dropped a cut cable. The cable sparked and flew towards Chrome. Kyoko was a bit too late to warn her.

_Ku Fu Fu_

In an instant, the cable was cut and fell short of the man in a Kokuyo Uniform.

"Eh. EH? Mu-Mu-Mukuro? S-sama."

"Kyoko-Chan. Nice to meet you."

"B-but you were..."

"Convicted for murder? That's right. They let me walk around a little on parole."

"I-I see."

"Don't worry, I won't harm you." Mukuro smiled.

"O-oh. Ara, where's Chrome?"

"S-she ran when she saw me."

"Oh. Well I'll explain the situation to her a school." Kyoko smiled, "Do you mind if we go get Haru first?"

"Oh...sure."

* * *

"WHAH #$%^&*"! Haru cried when she saw Mukuro, "Y-you're..."

"Supposed to be in Jail, I know." Mukuro smiled politely.

"He's out for a walk. He's on parole!" Kyoko smiled.

"P-Parole...huh?" Haru studied her sempai and shrugged, "Can't be worse than Tatsuya. Okay, let's go."

"She sure decided quickly."

* * *

"Where's Chrome?"Kyoko scanned the school grounds.

"She's around somewhere, come on." Haru said and began to walk off.

"I've got to get going."

"Oh, bye Mukuro-Sama!"

Mukuro waved good bye to his former students and once they were out of earshot, "Sorry Chrome. I couldn't find a time to switch back soon enough."

Wind swirled around Mukuro. Chrome stepped out from it, "It's okay Mukuro-Sama." Chrome picked up her bookbag and ran after her friends.

Fast forward to lunch and the Pacifier's effects could be clearly seen. Chrome was battered and bruised in various places. Chrome was lucky enough that her lunch had survived.

"Chrome...are you okay?" Kyoko asked.

"Hm...Yeah."

"You sure have bad luck today Chrome!" Haru smiled, "You tripped coming in and out of EVERY classroom and you dropped your baton on your head every 5 seconds and your bookbag ripped and your homework were blown away and your money got stolen and..."

"That's enough Haru!" Kyoko cried, "It's not Chrome's fault that she got her uniform stolen when she came back from P.E! And she not to blame because she lost her scrunchie and gets caught daydreaming by every teacher and was sent out of class because of it! And..."

Chrome lost her appetite and buried her face in her arms.

"You're got it hard." Mukuro laughed in her mind.

Chrome sighed, too tired to argue.

* * *

Chrome rushed around, trying not to trip or otherwise ruin Ryohei's ramen. So far, she had managed to avoid falling. Tired, she walked over to a new table, "Are you done ordering?"

"Miso Ramen."

The voice woke Chrome from her miserable trance, like cold water. Be it luck, bad or otherwise, Tsuna was sitting right in front of her, chair tilted and feet on the table. There was no flames, but he still had those same eyes, "Shall we 'talk'?"

Tsuna took her far away from the ramen cart. Once he stopped, the orange flames was relit on his forehead.

"How did you do that?"

"Minus State. I've been practicing this in order to learn a new trick. It simply hides my flame for a while. As you've just seen, I can reignite it at anytime without any instigator."

"...And why are you telling me all this?"

"...Come to think of it, that is useless information for you..."

Chrome and Tsuna stared at each other for a while. Tsuna recovered first, "W-Well, onto the main topic: Give me the orange pacifier."

"What? How did you know I have that?"

"You really don't know the true power of that pacifier."

"..."

"Yeah, I just realized what I just said. Just give me the damned thing."

"Don't give it to him." Mukuro said.

"M-Mukuro-Sama."

"Chrome, let's switch."

Chrome reached into her bookbag and took out her 3 batons. She screwed off the weights and nodded. The moment she slammed the remaining 2 pieces together, mist covered her and Mukuro appeared.

_Ku Fu Fu_

"Mukuro Rokudo. Mist Flame. Refined. Switching to Anti-Illusion Filter." Tsuna brought his mittens to his flame. The mittens flared and turned into gloves.

Tsuna struck first. He charged and swung his hand around in a chop which Mukuor blocked with his trident. Tsuna thrust his other hand forward and blasted his flames forward, incinerating the mist. Tsuna turned around and blocked Mukuro's slash. He twisted the trident out of his hands and blasted the illusion apart. Tsuna glanced around, looking for Mukuro.

"Those Anti-Illusion Filters aren't that impressive. You've already fallen twice to them."

"Is that so? Why don't you stop playing with these small ones and try to warp the landscape like you usually do?"

"Tsunayoshi Sawada...do you really believe that what you're standing on is land?"

And at his words, Tsuna was suddenly standing in a lava pool. Quickly, Tsuna flew straight up. His pants were singed. The ground grew dark. Tsuna turned upward quick enough to see a stone the size of a mountain falling on top of him. The stone passed right through him. Once the stone had completely passed him, Tsuna smirked, "What was that?"

Tsuna would have said more if Mukuro had not grabbed him by his face and thrown him into the lava pool. Once he was submerged, the ground swallowed up both him and the lava.

Mukuro landed on the ground, "Ku fu fu." He turned and began to walk back to the ramen cart. The mist picked up and soon, Chrome picked up her bookbag. She glanced back at where Tsuna was trapped.

"Is that pity or regret?" Mukuro asked.

"..."

"Chrome, Tsuna was a part of Vongola. Whenever he liked it or not, he was a slave to them."

"I know." Chrome bit her lip and began to walk back.

The ground rumbled. Chrome had to rebalence herself before turning back. The ground broke and Tsuna rose from the hole, "Operation X."

Chrome yelped and began running, "Mu-Mukuro-Sama?"

"My powers require a 12 minute recharge. You must survive for that long, Chrome!"

"B-but..."

Tsuna aimed his hand, "X...Burner."

Chrome jumped to the side and Tsuna's attack blew right past her. She grabbed her fallen trident and blocked Tsuna's charge. She slashed him away, already breathless.

"What? Is that it?" Tsuna smirked.

Chrome stepped back. Tsuna appeared behind her and tried to chop her. Chrome ducked and lunged forward, trying to keep Tsuna in sight.

* * *

Repeat this a few times and you'll get the majority of their fight. The majority of their fight...for the first 2 minute. Chrome was slowing down and Tsuna was getting irritated.

"Enough. Operation X."

Chrome yelped and tried to get out of the way. She slipped and fell, too tired to get back up.

"It's over. X Burner."

As the flames approached her Chrome heard Mukuro's voice, "You've done well to survive this far, my cute Chrome. I'll send you some of my power. I can't take you over but I can help."

The flames consumed Chrome. Tsuna stared at the ashes that remained...

"Miss? How?"

"Ku Fu Fu. Tsunayoshi Sawada, did you turn off those Anti-Illusion Filters? If you didn't you might have seen."

Tsuna turned around. Chrome stood there, not a burn on her. Her eyepatch was gone. In it's place, a red eye with a 1 character glowed.

"First Path of Reincarnation: Realm of Hell." Mukuro said. Chrome repeated those words to Tsuna in unison.

~The Enveloping Sky~

"...I see. So you regain Mukuro's abilities for every 2 minutes. Returning to Anti-Illusion Filters." Tsuna shot a small fireball at Chrome, which incinerated the illusion.

The ground rumbled again and the ground turned into lava.

"Not this again. You're a worst illusionist than Mukuro."

The ground rumbled again and a pillar of lava shot up, narrowly missing Tsuna. Another one came from the side and more began to erupt from various places until finally, Tsuna was stuck with nowhere to move.

"Th-This is just a illusion."

The lava shifted and formed around Tsuna, taking the shape of a guillotine. The guillotine solidified and the blade began to fall. Tsuna blasted himself out of the stock and flew back. The blade dropped onto the empty stock and the whole guillotine exploded into wind. The wind swirled around Tsuna, trapping him in a cyclone.

"Operation X!"

The cyclone exploded and the wind shifted into swords and shot towards Tsuna. Releasing his X Burner early, he swung the small flamethrower around, burning the swords.

"Those Anti-illusion Filters aren't doing you much good."

"Shut up! Mukuro!"

"Let me ask you a question. How long have you been trapped in my illusion?"

The ground returned. The scenery returned. Chrome returned,

"Second Path of Reincarnation: Realm of Hungry Ghosts."

Tsuna stared at Chrome's hands which were engulfed in purple flames.

"Tch."

Chrome held up one hand. The flames flared and glowed strongly. She held the other back and the flames there pulsated, "X Burner."

"Operation X...X Burner!"

The 2 beams of flames collided. The 2 held equal for a moment before Tsuna's began to push forward. It progressed, eating Chrome's flames until it finally broke through and hit Chrome. Her body turned to purple flames and dissipated. Tsuna spun around desperately. An ape appeared and tried to punch him. Tsuna paused, hesitant before jumping out of the way, "Not an illusion?"

"Third Path of Reincarnation: Realm of Beasts."

Tsuna spun around and tried to punch Chrome who almost ran him over with a rhino. The rhino turned around and charged again. Tsuna looked up and the ape was falling on top of him. He lunged forward and watched as the 2 animals collided. Something zipped by, leaving a claw gash on Tsuna. He spun but already the attacker was gone. He punched the ground and sent a shockwave of flames which struck down a cheetah. A wolf pounced on his back and bit him. Tsuna grabbed it and threw him onto the floor. As Tsuna readied himself for another animal, Chrome appeared and kicked him. He flew back until he crashed into a bush.

"Fourth Path of Reincarnation: Realm of Asura."

Tsuna got up. He threw himself towards Chrome who readied her trident. Tsuna changed directions and began to spiral around her, leaving behind a trail of flames. Once she was completely trapped, Tsuna rose up into the air, "Operation..."

"Enough, Tsuna."

Tsuna spun around in surprise. His flames dissipated, freeing Chrome.

"You've fired too many X Burners. At this rate, you'll die."

"R-Reborn-Sama!" Tsuna spotted his tutor on a bridge.

"Furthermore, you've neglected to take your pills. Retreat."

"No offense, Reborn-Sama, but ever since I've meet these 2, I haven't won a single battle with them!"

"Enough Tsuna. Impatience will kill you at this rate. Return. After a break, we shall finish your technique."

Tsuna gritted his teeth and flew off.

~The Illusion Mist~

Chrome returned to her job battered and bruised. She hid her right eye.

"Ah, Chrome what happened?" Haru cried.

"My eye began to hurt and I fell down some stairs." Chrome lied.

"That must've been one extreme fall." Ryohei remarked.

"What happened to your eyepatch?" Kyoko asked.

"I lost it."

"You wanna go home for today?"

"If it's okay."

"Well you do have bad luck today." Haru noted.

"Okay then, rest to the extreme!"

How's that even possible? Chrome wondered.

She ran up the stairs and to her room, quickly grabbing another eyepatch.

"Do you hate the eye?" Mukuro asked.

"N-No! Not at all. It's simply more comfortable this way."

"I see. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes."

"I apologize for not being of much help."

"It...okay."

"..."

Chrome went over to her bed and hugged her pillow. Exhausted, she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Chrome was still tired the next morning. It wasn't because she woke up early, she was used to that. Her wounds have mostly healed and weren't hurting her anymore. It was the absurd amount of bad luck that struck her on her way to school. As she laid on her desk, she examined the orange pacifier. Briefly she wondered if this was how Tsuna felt everyday. Dino called for the class's attention,

"Today, we have a new student. She transferred from Italy buthas already learned Japanese. Please welcome her."

The new student came in and wrote her name on the board. She turned to the class and bowed, "My name is Yuni. I hope to get along with all of you."


	6. Chapter 6

Rebirth

Ring 6: A Single Sky

Welcome to Haru's Haru Haru...

Haru this is a fanfic not a interview.

B-but I never interviewed anyone in a long time!

Go make a newspaper club or something.

Who are you anyway?

I was at Ryohei's ramen cart.

Ah, you're the one who saved Chrome! Tell me, what did you save her from?

Well I'll just end this here.

* * *

Tsuna stared at his mittens. He lit them with his dying will and watched as they turned into gloves. He sighed, "My job's getting worse every minute."

"Yo! Heard you've been having trouble!"

"Dino. So you brought Romario with you."

"Yep! Anyway, I've been wondering, why why don't you just call on the Varia for help?"

"Varia? I don't like them."

"Eh? But they were created to help the flame extinguishment movement. As our most powerful hunter, you should be able to recruit them."

"No."

"I'll buy you a cake if you change your mind."

"...Dino...what did you do?"

"I sort of...called the Varia over."

"You Did WHAT?"

"I'm sorry!"

"Goddammit! Do you at least know where they are?"

"Well..."

"Dino..."

"It's their first time in Japan...so I told them to take a few hour off."

"I hope you did this without Romario around."

"Sort of."

"Che. I'm going to consult Reborn."

"Okay."

"You're coming with me."

* * *

"Varia?"

"Yes, Reborn-Sama. Dino called over the Varia without consulting anyone."

"It's fine."

"What?"

"The Varia are strong enough to take down anyone in this city. Furthermore, they know their mission, they won't stray from it."

"Forgive me for saying, but some select members of the Varia cannot be entrusted with this task without any supervisors. Their Storm, Belphegor, is know to kill those who annoy them. The same can be said about their rain, Squallo and their leader, Xaxnus. With so many deaths circulating, it will be hard to hide our activities."

"True. At this stage, it's good to stay low key. Very well. Tsuna, seek out the Varia and round them up. If they refuse, I'll allow non lethal force. I'll select reinforcements for you."

"Yes!"

"Wh-what about me?"

"Dino...stay here. I'll punish you after I sort out who'll assist Tsuna. Tsuna, don't move until your reinforcements arrive."

"Yes!"

"Also. About your seal."

"What about it?

"The seal was placed within the Sky Pacifier."

"What?"

"Nothing to worry. Chrome does not even realize what she holds. Even if she does, she does not have a Sky Flame or the skill to unlock it."

"I-I see."

"Still I suppose you don't want your seal in the hands of an enemy."

"Yes. I'll work harder to retrieve the Sky Pacifier."

"Good. But for now, the Varia comes first."

"Yes."

* * *

Tsuna stared at the group assembled before him.

"You're both going to be my reinforcements?"

They nodded.

"Well then, let me hear your names."

"Hayato Gokudera. My flame is Storm. I also have secondary flames: Rain, Cloud, Lightning, and Sun."

"Lambo's hungry!"

…

"Why did they send me a kid?"

"Bovino family wanted to send their own hitman in order to secure favor with the Vongola. If he bothers you, I can take him out."

"No. It's fine. Let's go. I assume you know of your mission?"

"Yes! Capture the Varia and ensure citizen safety!"

"Good. Carry the cow. I have a feeling he'll slow us down."

Target 1: ~The Searing Sun~

Tsuna located the Sun Varia easily. His green mohawk was easy to spot.

"Lussuria!"

"Oro? Such cute men we have here! You must be Tsuna-Chan?"

"Lussuria, we require that you return with us. We're regrouping the Varia."

"Oh? Why? I was having so much fun!"

"Lussuria! Don't forget that you have a family to feed." Gokudera said.

"Oh! That's right! Let me buy a few ingredients and I'll come right along!"

"Okay."

As Lussuria weighed melons, Tusna turned to Gokudera, "You manipulated him quite well."

"It was nothing sir. I simply researched his background."

Target 1: Sun Captured

Target 2: ~The Empty Rain~

The Rain Varia was easier than the Sun.

"VOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Tsuna stopped midflight and rejoined Gokudera on the ground, "That was..."

"Superbia Squallo. Rain Varia."

"Squ-Squ!"

Tsuna and Gokudera stared at Lussuria. They turned away, "A-Anyway, he uses a sword so be careful."

"No sword can cut me." Tsuna reassured him.

"VOIIIIIIIII!" You all suck!"

"W-We're sorry!" The school kids cowered before Squallo's sword which he was swinging around recklessly.

"What did you say about my hair huh?"

"W-We're sorry!"

"Hey guys what's up?"

"Y-Yamamoto!"

"Huh? Shinai? What's this, do you play Kendo?"

"Nope! Baseball!"

"Baseball? With a Shinai? Interesting."

"Squallo!" Tsuna dropped down from the sky, separating Squallo from the student named Yamamoto, "You are hereby ordered to regroup with the remaining Varia! No citizens are allowed to be harmed!"

"Tsunayoshi Sawada? That's what you look like? Pathetic. I bet I could cut you right now." Squall drew back his sword and swung.

Tsuna was pulled back and the sword was blocked with a Shinai.

"You."

"Hey now, don't you know you shouldn't attack your friends?"

"Y-You're...Yamamoto?"

"Yo! I don't know you, but anyone who swings a sword against my friends are wrong."

"Ho? And how do you plan to avenge them? With that wooden Shinai?"

Yamamoto backed down. Squallo swung his sword and threw explosives. Tsuna snatched them and turned them to stone.

"What? Don't interfere boy!"

"I don't know that you caught, but you'll make a great catcher!" Yamamoto smiled, "Anyways, this is my revenge, so let me."

"W-Wait!"

Too late, Yamamoto charged at Squallo. He steadied his only weapon. The shinai shifted and changed, turning into a sharp sword.

"Shigure Soen Ryu. Offensive first form: Shajiku No Ame." Yamamoto thrust his sword forward, water surrounding him.

Squallo blocked with the flat of his sword and repelled him, "S-Shigure Soen? Bu-But that style's extinct!"

"Nope, sorry to disappoint you!"

Squallo gritted his teeth and jumped back, sending explosives forward again.

"Hm? What are those?" Yamamoto squinted at the explosives, oblivious, "Just to be sure. Shigure Soen Ryu. Defensive second form: Sakamaku Ame." Yamamoto slashed his sword up in the right side and then the left, lifting walls of water on both sides. The explosives detonated harmlessly against the water. As the water cleared, Squallo was right behind it, coming up fast.

"VOOOOOOOIIIIII!" Squallo swung down his sword and struck against Yamamoto's sword.

Yamamoto kicked Squallo away and studied his sword arm.

"Attacco di Squalo. You won't be moving that arm for a while now."

Yamamoto punched his elbow and switched sword hands.

"That's more like it!" Squallo charged.

Tsuna stopped Squallo with a hand, "Enough, Squallo."

"Voi. What do you think you're doing brat?"

"Brat?"

Tsuna released his flames and shot Squallo with a fireball. Squallo was sent flying back, "Know your place. Your sword will not touch me."

Squallo snarled at Tsuna. His sword was half stone now. Yamamoto placed his hand on Tsuna's shoulder, "Now now, at least let it be me to break his sword."

"What?" Squallo roared, "Your sword? Break..."

"Shigure Soen Ryu. Offensive third form: Yarazu No Ame." Yamamoto dropped his sword and kicked it, sending it flying towards Squallo.

Squallo blocked with his half stone sword. Obviously, it broke.

Target 2: Captured

"Squ-Chan! You hair's in knots now! Here, let me braid...I mean comb them!"

"L-Lussuria? Get away from me!"

Tsuna turned to Yamamoto, "Shigure Soen Ryu?" Something bleeped on Tsuna's contact lens, "Yamamoto Takeshi. Rain Flame. Refined."

"Eh? How'd you know my first name? And what was that about a flame?"

"...Noth-"

"Tsuna-Sir!"

"Hm? Gokudera? What is it?"

"Message from Reborn-Sama." Gokudera reached into Lambo's hair and pulled out a headphone, handing it to Tsuna. Tsuna stared at it, reluctant to put it on,

"R-Reborn-Sama?"

"Tsuna? You've met up with your 3rd reinforcement right?"

"E-Eh? Ya-Yamamoto..."

"Yep. He's not a mafioso, but his father owed us one."

"I-I see..."

"Take him along. See if he's useful."

"O-Okay."

Tsuna turned to Yamamoto, "You're Yamamoto Takeshi?"

"Yep!"

"I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada."

"Sawada? So you're the friend my father told me to help out! All right! Guess I'm following you around for today!"

"O-Okay..." Tsuna touched a cut on his face. It was bleeding lightly. He watched Yamamoto play with Lambo, "Yamamoto Takeshi. Shigure Soen Ryu. Rain. Hmph. It seems that only his sword can touch me."

Target#3: ~The Flashing Lightning~

Tsuna flew around. He spotted a tent event and flew down to check underneath. Gokudera caught up with Lambo, "Tsuna-Sir."

"Gokudera. Where's Yamamoto?"

"He's lagging behind. I say we ditch him."

"No. From now on, I'll be in minus state. I can't search this sort of area with a simple fly-over. There's too many people to use the flame search. Start a ground search."

"Yes sir!"

"...On second thought, stay here and wait until Yamamoto catches up."

"What?"

"Give me Lambo, I can pretend we're siblings."

"O-okay..."

* * *

"Wah! Takoyaki! Buy me some Tsuna!"

Tsuna sighed, "Fine."

"Wah! A ball! Buy me one Tsuna!"

"Fine."

"Wah! A card game! Buy me a set Tsuna!"

"Fine."

"Wah! A gun! But me one Tsuna!"

"...Fine..."

"Wah! A tank! Buy me one Tsuna!"

"HECK NO!"

Only minutes later and Tsuna was regretting that he brought Lambo along. Among the various things Lambo wanted, food was the most common. Tsuna was continuously buying Takoyaki from various stalls. Tsuna decided to quench Lambo's appetite first. At a All You Can Eat Takoyaki Contest.

"I paid for your entrance fee so at least win." Tsuna warned Lambo.

"WAH! So many food! Is this all for me?"

"That's right."

"Thanks for the food!"

A few hours later and Lambo was in second place. Tsuna was shocked at how much Lambo was eating. He turned away from Lambo and looked at his opponent, "L-Levi?"

Levi glanced up from his eating, but returned to it without saying anything.

"What the? ...Lambo...you'd better win."

And Lambo did. No need to sugarcoat it. Levi was sick from the takoyaki and Lambo finished all his takoyaki, finally full.

"THAT WAS GREAT!" Lambo cried.

"N-No. I-I'm sorry boss." Levi cried...literally.

"Levi. Lightning Varia. Why are you here?"

"Tsunayoshi. I'm sorry. I'm slacking off aren't I?"

"Eh? No, no. It's fine. But there are orders to regroup with the other Varia."

"Oh. If that's the boss' order..."

"...Yeah it's his order..."

"Bwahaha! Lambo's the Victor!"

Target 3: Lightning Captured

"By the way, why were you in the contest?" Tsuna asked.

"I thought the boss would like that ring."

Tsuna took the ring off of it's pedestal, "Th-This is..."

Tsuna looked down as Lambo tugged on his jeans, "Hey, Tsu-nii. What's that?"

Tsuna studied Lambo for a moment...and smiled, "This is your prize." Tsuna handed Lambo the Lightning Vongola Ring.

Target#4&5: ~The Violent Storm~ ~The Illusion Mist~

~The Violent Storm~

Gokudera stood in at the entrance to the tent event, impatiently waiting for Yamamoto. Once Gokudera heard Yamamoto's voice, he turned around, "You're late Newcomer!"

Yamamoto leaned on a building, bleeding from various cuts, "S-Sorry about this...Gokudera-Kun."

"Y-Yamamoto?"

"Ushishi."

"Bel-Sempai, you shouldn't go around killing people in broad daylight."

"Shishishi. He's not dead yet. That guy was tough too. That sword really got in the way."

"S-Storm Varia, Belphegor and the new Mist Varia, Fran!"

"Bel-Sempai, we're famous. Hooray."

"Idiot, look again. He's Hayato Gokudera, that mafioso known for using bombs."

"Eh? You mean Smoking Bomb Hayato?"

"Belpheor-Sama! Fran-Sama! There are orders to regroup the Varia! Please return with us! Squallo and Lussuria have already agreed to this."

"Is that it? You're that pathetically weak?"

"What?"

"The prince will not be ordered around by a peasant like you."

"Ah, Hayato-Kun. You might want to run now. Bel-Sempai's angry."

"Don't call me by my first name!"

Bel reached into his Varia uniform and pulled out knives, "Your head is too high for a peasant. Bow down to the prince!"

Gokudera ducked as the knives sailed into the crowd, "Oh crap!" Pulling out some bombs, he lit a cigarette and tossed the bombs after the knives.

"Are you sure about that? Knife wounds are easier to treat than burn wounds."

The bombs sailed below the knives. Then shot up and pinned the knives upward, exploding safely in the sky.

"Ho."

"Rocket bombs. My teacher was right in creating these things."

"Teacher? Tch, no matter, you won't defeat me." Bel pulled out more knives and threw them.

"Double Bombs!" Gokudera lit more cigarettes and pulled out even more bombs, throwing them at the knives. Only a few bombs veered off course to deflect the knives. More sailed towards Bel.

"Ushishishi." Belphegor took out 2 knives and sliced all the bombs in half. He then took out more and threw them.

"Th-This is really getting out of hand." Gokudera said, deflecting the knives with his dynamite.

"Is that all you can do? The prince is insulted."

"What?"

"Bel-Sempai, your attacks were just as ineffective."

"Eh?"

"There's not a single cut on your oppoent, yet he was at least able to force you on defense."

Bel took out a knife and stabbed Fran.

"Ow. Bel-Sempai, that person's the enemy, not me."

"The Varia are freaks." Gokudera commented.

"What was that?" Bel threw some more knives...at the sides of the nearby buildings, "If you think that you're better than the prince, then come, I'll fight you face to face. Come on, those were my last knives too."

"Heh. Don't need to tell me." Gokudera charged straight at Bel.

Bel grinned as Gokudera came closer. Once Gokudera was only a few meters away, cuts began to appear on him. He stopped and tried to jump back,

"TOO LATE!" Bel pulled even more knives and landed all of them on Gokudera, "Idiot, did you really think I'll throw away all my knives? Would a swordsman throw away his sword?"

"Bel-Sempai, that was dirty."

"Silence."

Gokudera picked himself off the ground and wrenched a knife from his shoulder, "Are you the idiot? Do you think a mid-range fighter like us would charge forward?"

"Eh?"

"I was wondering what you had up your sleeves. So it was just wires? How weak."

"What was that?"

"If that's it, I'll finish this." Gokudera opened a brand-new pack of cigarettes and lit them all, "Triple Bombs."

"Smoking's bad for your health." Fran said.

"Die." Gokudera threw all those bombs at Bel and Fran. The all flew towards the Varia, and was about to hit...before they were suddenly cut in half. All of those bombs were sliced in half. The explosions coated dust on the wires.

"Idiot! The wires can easily cut your bombs. If that's all..." Bel fell back as something exploded right in front of him, "W-What?"

Explosions occurred again and again, well bast the Wire barrier that Bel set up. Smoke clouded the 2 Varia. As the dust settled, Bel was on the floor, too weak to fight, "H-How?"

"Mini Bombs. I mixed them in with the Triple Bombs."

"Wow, that's kind of dirty too."

"You're lucky I can't kill you. Now will you return peacefully?"

"Okay."

Targets 4&5: Captured

Tsuna came out of the crowd, carrying Lambo, "Gokudera? Looks like you caught 2 Varias. Good job."

"It's was nothing sir. I see you've captured the lightning Varia as well."

"Yes. And retrieved the Lightning Vongola ring as well."

"What?"

"We'll discuss that later. Right now we need to capture their leader."

"What about the Cloud Varia?"

"Gola Mossca? He's orders have been overwritten from HQ. All we have to do now is capture their Sky."

"This is gonna be troublesome."

"Yo."

"Yamamoto!"

"Hey, looks like we've found more people! This game of tag is fun!"

"Hmph. I thought so. Frog boy!" Gokudera turned to the Mist Varia.

"It's Fran."

"Next time research your opponent. I haven't told Yamamoto my name yet."

"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about."

~Final Capture~ ~The Enveloping Sky~

~The Enveloping Sky~

"Xanxus." Tsuna searched for the Sky Varia from above. His headphone sparked and Gokudera spoke,

"Sir, the Flame of Wrath hasn't been recorded in your contacts right? Can't you just use a search for abnormal flames?"

"Oh. Good idea Gokudera."

"It's nothing, Sir."

As Gokudera broke contact, Tsuna steadied himself in midair, "Begin Search For Abnormal Flames."

Results beeped in one after another, "A weak flame? Must be him. He'd better still be with us."

Beep.

"2 flames in one body? Must be Chrome. I'll beat her someday."

Beep.

"Eh? An 'Extreme' flame? Must be that Ramen cart owner."

Beep.

"Ah! Gokudera! I've located him, We'll move in as a team. He's not someone to take lightly."

* * *

Xanxus sat alone on a throne. In a dark deserted castle that only his fellow Varia knew, 3 people were approaching. The front door flew open. In the Sun's rays was a 14 year old boy, Sky flames burning from his forehead and on the gloves that he wore,

"Xanxus. Sky Varia. We hereby order you to return and regroup with the remaining Varia members that we have already captured."

"Tch."

"Give up. Squallo, Lussuria, Fran, Belphegor, Levi, even Gola Mossca. We've caught them all."

"Please come along peacefully."

"Shut up." Xanxus said, "I don't need weaklings like them. If you want me to go back...drag my cold body there." Xanxus pulled out a gun and fired at the trio.

Tsuna flew up and Gokudera ran off to the side. Yamamoto's sword transformed, "Shigure Soen Ryu. Defensive second form: Sakamaku Ame."

Tsuna flew around Xanxus and blasted his throne. Xanxus was blown forward where Gokudera waited with bombs.

"Bomb Blitz!"

Xanxus was blown back into the air. He landed on his feet and was about to get up but Yamamoto was there, right about to cut him. Xanxus tried to block with his guns, but the sword wasn't there.

"Samidare." Yamamoto caught his sword with his other hand and slashed Xanxus, "Shigure Soen Ryu's offensive fifth form."

Xanxus landed on the wall. Yamamoto and Gokudera returned to Tsuna's side, ready for another assault.

"Trash." Xanxus pulled out a second gun, "You're all...Trash." Xanxus pointed his guns at the Trio, "Scoppio d'Ira."

Firing off multiple blasts, the combined shots seemed to fuse. Tsuna lifted off again and even Yamamoto was forced to jump out of the way. Gokudera threw some dynamites, but they were shot down before they could reach him. Tsuna appeared behind Xanxus and tried to punch him, but Xanxus backflipped over him. He reached out in midair and pointed his gun at Tsuna's head.

"Shigure Soen Ryu. Offensive third form: Yarazu No Ame."

Xanxus pulled out of his attack and flew off, avoiding the sword Yamamoto kicked. From above, he tried to fire at the weapon-less Yamamoto. Before he could, a fuse drew his attention to the corner of his eye and he flew away before the dynamite exploded. He landed safely and watched as the trash regrouped, "Scum."

Tsuna returned Yamamoto's sword before turning to Xanxus, "But Scum like us have been pressuring you aren't we?"

"Don't get so cocky." Xanxus fired off and into the air. He circled the trio and aimed one of his guns, "Bocciolo di Fiamma!"

* * *

Xanxus landed on his throne's rubbles. The swordsman had used that strange technique from before, when they first burst in. The white haired one had tried to use the bombs to redirect most of the impact. And yet, all 3 of them laid on the foor.

"Like trashes like you could ever defeat me."

"...Operation...X."

Xanxus turned around. The one with Sky flames had risen up again and was charging a lot of his flames.

"I don't know what you're doing, but I won't let you use something that dangerous."

Xanxus fired at Tsuna and piearced his midsection. Tsuna wavered and turned to water.

"What?"

"S-Shigure Soen Ryu. O-Offensive...Ninth Form...Utsushi Ame." The swordsman smiled before passing out.

"A reflection." Xanxus turned around and Tsuna had moved right behind him. Tsuna punched Xanxus, sending him flying. Xanxus landed and aimed at Tsuna. Just as he was about to fire, Dynamite suddenly fell and exploded around him.

"Tch." As soon as the explosion stopped, Xanxus fired at the direction where Tsuna was, through the smoke. The smoke cleared. The shot has missed.

"X-Burner."

-Final Target: Unsuccessful-

Tsuna breathed heavily. The X Burner was stronger than usual, but it must be. Tsuna watched the dust settle, hoping that Xanxus was only knocked out, not dead.

…

"Colpo d'Addio."

2 shots fired at Yamamoto and Gokudera burst from the dust. Tsuna's allies flew into the air and landed with a dull thump.

"Now those 2 trashes can't interfere anymore." Xanxus staggered up, "I will...burn your graves."

Tsuna was in a panic. He was low on flames. Anymore fighting would either kill him or dispell Hyper Dying Will Mode. I need a way to regain my flames in an instant...

"Die. Colpo d'Addio."

2 powerful shots burst forward and smashed into Tsuna. Xanxus chuckled. Then he laughed, "I forget! Trashes like you don't require graves!"

…

Silence filled the air. Xanxus stared at his flames. They swirled and shifted. Finally they were seemingly devoured. Tsuna stood, flame burning bright.

"What? What was that?"

"Zero Point Breakthrough."

"Z-Zero Point Breakthrough? That was nothing like the Zero Point Breakthrough!"

"Like I said. It was the Zero Point Breakthrough...Revised."

"Revised? Don't fuck with me! Martello di F-"

Tsuna appeared behind Xanxus, "Your Zero Point Breakthrough...was it something like this?"

Xanxus turned around and tried to point a gun at Tsuna. But Tsuna stopped his arm with one hand...and froze Xanxus completely.

"You told me to bring your cold body back...Ice is certainly cold..."

~Final Target: Captured~

"Tsuna...I'm impressed." Reborn smiled, "I was this close to sending reinforcements."

"Reinforcements wouldn't matter aganist someone like Xanxus."

"True. Still, I'm glad we could solve this without any casualties."

"Reborn-Sama."

"Hm?"

"I found the Lightning Vongola Ring. What does this mean?"

"Vongola Ring? Impossible. Those were lost when the First took them with him to Japan. But...they never did say that they were destroyed...Tsuna."

"Yes?"

"You've figured out how to use the first's technique?"

"Yes. I've also discovered a new way to use it."

"I see...I will report this to Luce. We shall come up with a plan to retrieve the 5 other rings."

"Reborn-Sama, the Sky Ring."

"That's right, the only ring that the First left us...I believe it is time for you and Chrome to meet each other again."

"Yes...Reborn-Sama."


	7. Chapter 7

Rebirth

Ring 7: Seal and Unseal

W-Wait!

Come on, Chrome, you've never been in the prologue since the first chapter!

I-It's okay...

Come on, we're already here.

EH? Um...H-Hi.

...

M-My name is...Ch-Chrome...

...She embarrassed. How cute.

Wah, I can't do this!

Hold it.

N-No! Let me go!

Sigh...well...enjoy this deadly chapter of Rebirth

* * *

Chrome laid on the bed of the Nurse's office. Surely her recent string of bad luck couldn't do anything to her there.

"CHROOOOOOME-CHAN!" Ryohei rushed past the office...with his ramen cart. He reappeared and stopped at the entrance. Something flew from his cart and sailed through the air.

"WAH! My Get-Well-Quickly-To-The-Extreme Ramen!"

* * *

Kyoko mopped the ramen soup off the floor. Haru was picking up the spilled bits of ramen. Yuni was drying the bedsheets. Ryohei?

"Don't worry, soon the Super-Get-Well-Quickly-To-The-Extreme Ramen will be complete."

"Umm...I'm not sick...or injured."

"Huh?"

"Yep." Kyoko smiled slyly

"Chrome just has a severe case of bad luck!" Haru laughed.

"Is that so? Well then I shall make my Super-Deluxe-Good-Luck-To-The-Extreme Ramen! But first, someone has to eat my Super-Get-Well-Quickly-To-The-Extreme Ramen."

"I'll do it." Tatsuya came in and eyed the ramen hungrily.

"What are you doing here?" Haru cried.

"Eating the ramen?"

"You've already started? No fair!"

"Eh? But ifHaru eats this then she'll grow fat...ter."

"What was that?"

"Um...Can you put this on my tab?" Tatsuya grabbed the ramen and ran off, Haru chased after him, flinging the pieces of ramen she picked up.

~The Enveloping Sky~

Yuni folded the bedsheets and put them away. She looked at Chrome's sleeping face and smiled. She opened the window to the balcony and looked out.

"Yo."

Yuni didn't turn around, "Hello."

"Mind if I put this on the pacifier?" the speaker shook a gray chain near Yuni.

"It shouldn't hinder my unsealing, go right ahead."

The speaker walked away, "I still don't get why you don't just unseal it now."

"Not yet. One more meeting is required before I can unseal it."

"Is that so?...There. Good luck, I'm going to get one of Ryohei's ramens."

~The Illusion Mist~

Chrome woke up around the start of lunch. She moved to rub open her eyes and something jingled. She sat up and pulled the orange pacifier from inside her shirt. It was tied around her neck with a string and now there was a strange gray chain wrapped around it. She tried to take it off, but it hardly budged. She gave up and looked around. On the bedstand was a steaming bowl of ramen with a card standing next to it. Inside the card were chibi pictures of Kyoko, Haru and Ryohei. Written in bold capital was, **CHEER UP! **Chrome smiled and picked up the ramen.

Chrome was up, but she was still inside of the office, standing in front of the entrance. She had bad experiences with doorways.

"Are you just going to waste your friends efforts?"

"M-Mukuro-Sama!"

"Well?"

"N-No..." Chrome took a deep breath and stepped through the doorway. She did trip. She stared at the office from the hall. Then she smiled and ran off.

When she reached the lunchroom, everyone was eating ramen. And she never had ramen as lunch before...at least not in school.

"Chrome-Chan!" Kyoko called Chrome over to the lunch line.

"Kyoko-Chan! What's going on?" Chrome asked.

But the line progressed and Chrome stepped up to the counter.

"YO! DID YA EAT MY SUPER-DELUXE-GOOD-LUCK-RAMEN TO THE EXTREME?"

"R-Ryohei-nii!"

Ryohei smiled at her from behind the counter, "Today, lunch is all RAMEN to the extreme!"

Chrome wanted to say more, but the line was getting impatient so she ordered a miso ramen and left.

Chrome found it a strange experience eating ramen inside the lunchroom. Kyoko and Haru seemed fine. Yuni simply smiled and ate without a word.

"Wah! Your brother makes the best ramen!" Haru cried.

"Really?" Kyoko smiled, "Don't forget we're working again after school."

"Oh yeah!"

"Work?" Yuni asked.

"Yep, we work part-time at Ryohei's ramen cart! Well, it's not like we get paid or anything."

"Chrome too?"

Chrome nodded.

"Ryohei's surprisingly famous too, so we're always busy."

"Can I come along?"

"Sure!"

After school, Chrome walked behind her friends as they talked. She was happy enough that her bad luck was seemingly over.

"Yuni seems to fit in well." Mukuro said, talking to her telepathically.

"Yes." Chrome said, focusing on Yuni, "It's nice that she and the rest of us can get along."

"Kufufu, I wonder why she's here."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

Ryohei was glad to have a new waitress. She was popular among the customers too. Chrome watched as Yuni seemed to get along with everyone.

"She seems to exemplify Harmony." Mukuro commented.

"Huh?"

* * *

"Miso Ramen."

"Shirimp Ramen."

"Takayama Ramen"

"..."

"Y-Yes...Um...wait...Ken? Chikusa? M.M? Birds."

"What, do ya want us to repeat our orders? I said I wanted the miso."

"She was surprised that we're here Ken. Don't be so dense. I ordered the Shrimp, by the way."

"We keep seeing you run off with your friends so we decided to follow you. I ordered the Takayama Ramen."

Birds pointed to the pork ramen on the menu.

T-They repeated their order anyway... Chrome thought. Then aloud, "Y-Yes. Th-that was...um...Miso...Shrimp...Takayama..." She muttered to herself.

"You're a terrible waitress." Ken said.

"I-I'm sorry." Chrome wrote down Birds' order and ran back to Ryohei.

"OI! I want a Pepsi! A PEPSI!"

"I want water." Chikusa mumbled.

"I want beer."

"You're too young for beer, M.M."

"Shut it Chikusa."

Chrome left before they started their argument.

* * *

Despite Ken and the gang dropping by, Chrome was alone when she was going home. She was alone when she felt him. She returned to the alleyway. Tsuna was standing there with his flamer flickering. When she found him, he stopped and looked up, "Chrome..."

"Tsuna..."

…

…

"VOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIII!" A long haired man jumped down from a building and landed next to Tsuna, "This is boring! If we're going to kill her, then hurry up!"

"Squalo."

"I agree."

"Levi."

"It's no fun with women."

"Lussuria."

"Ushishishi."

"Bel...and Fran."

"..."

"Xanxus."

7 people surrounded Chrome. 6 of which she didn't know.

"Leave." Tsuna said

"No way!" Squalo charged at Chrome.

Chrome shifted to the right as Squalo's jab flew right pass her. She slid out the metal baton and smashed it into his stomach. Squalo reeled back, coughing, "N-Not bad."

Chrome spun the baton around and smashed Squalo's head into the building. He collasped.

"Squ-Chan!" Lussuria cried, "Don't pick on my family!"

Lussuria jumped from the roof, a metal knee aimed at Chrome. Chrome took out another part of her trident, using it to push the knee to the side and slid the other up his thigh, smashing it in his vulnerable spot.

"OH!" Lussuira collapsed, holding his grapes.

The other 5 hesitated. Chrome took out the last part of her trident and assembled it, "Tsuna...I've decided."

"..."

"This isn't you. I know that...So I'll fight to bring you back."

"...That is pointless." Tsuna thrust his fist forward.

Chrome blocked with her trident. Knives rained down, slicing her, but only barely cutting her. Belphegor clenched his fist and something wrapped around Chrome, binding her.

"Operation X."

Xanxus pulled out a gun and took aim.

"That's enough!"

Chrome spun around, breaking the wires, "Y-Yuni-San!"

"Tsuna, surely you realize by now."

"..."

"The longer Chrome stays in your company, the stronger she'll become. Your own Sky Flame is harmonizing with Chrome's and slowly bringing out her own power. That's why you have yet to beat her."

"Yuni...You shouldn't be here."

"I've come to change the past, Tsuna-Kun."

"The past?"

"Yes."

"Hmph. I have realized this...but I won't stop. Exterminate all flames. That is my mission."

"Tsuna, Your body, your soul will not allow you to harm this girl. At this rate, you'll die."

"Silence Trash." Xanxus grew impatient and fired.

* * *

Chrome awoke in her own bed. Why she survived, she didn't know.

"That was reckless."

"Mukuro-S-"

"Why didn't you let me switch?"

"Eh?"

"Surely you didn't want to die yet. Or was that show simply to make Tsuna take you seriously?"

"Um..."

"You shouldn't fight. Any closer to this world and you'll never go back. From now on, let me fight for you."

"O-Okay..."

"Promise me."

"Y-yes, I promise."

"Okay..."

Mukuro left after that. Chrome checked the pacifier that everyone seemed to want. The gray chain was still there.

The next days were nothing but a dream to Chrome. Yuni said she didn't know what Chrome was talking about when she confronted her. Even Haru and Kyoko were silent the majority of the time. But Chrome didn't notice.

"Chrome-Chan."

Chrome turned around. Kyoko was behind her, nervous for some reason, "What's wrong?"

Kyoko took Chrome's hand and moved to the back of the school,

"Chrome...I'm...transferring."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. My parents didn't want me to turn out like my brother so they're moving me to Namimori."

"..."

"I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you earlier."

"It's...okay..."

After that, Chrome began to see the signs she missed. All the non-Kyoko-like behavior. And she hated herself for that. Then lunch came.

"Hah...I miss Ryohei's ramen." Haru complained.

"It can't be helped, my brother owns a business after all."

"AH...I hope the food at Midori is good."

"What?"

"I'm transferring...I've been trying to find the right time to tell you...but at this rate, I'll never tell you so I'm telling you now...Sorry."

"So...Chrome will be all lonely again?"

"What?"

"I'm transferring too. To Namimori."

As the 2 friends absorbed the information, they turned to Chrome. But she was already gone.

Chrome sat on the ground, leaning against the back of the school, legs pulled close, silently crying. Mukuro decided to leave her alone for a while. As Chrome cried, someone came up to her. She didn't look up, but stopped crying. A moment passed...

"How long are you going to stay there?"

Chrome finally looked up, "Yuni."

"I've come to tell you...I'm leaving soon."

"You too?"

"..."

"Why?"

"I don't belong here."

"Then why do you feel like you do?"

Yuni sighed, "Chrome...imagine that you're the one transferring. Imagine that Haru or Kyoko were the ones staying behind. Even if you move to a school that considers Kokuyo it's longtime rival, can you bring yourself to hate any one of them?"

"...No."

"See? Love is as hard to banish as hate. As long as you remember at any one time that you were friends...you will stay friends."

"...Thank you...Yuni."

Yuni smiled, "I'm not leaving yet. Not until I give you a fighting chance."

"Eh?"

"This is something that only you can do. Give me the pacifier."

Chrome hesitated. But the pacifier began to glow with an orange light. Seeing it's reaction, Chrome handed the Pacifier over. Yuni took it into her hands and let it float between her hands. She closed her eyes and concentrated. The chain disintegrated. The pacifier was free, it's orange light was now like a sun. Yuni smothered it's light with her hands.

"Chrome, lend me your hand."

Chrome stretched her hand out. Yuni held the pacifier above it. Something poked out of the pacifier. Slowly it came out until it fell from the pacifier and landed in her hand. An ornate ring laid there, a huge gem in the middle, decorated with a the symbol and the name of the Vongola.

"This ring shall return someone to you. Whenever that person stays...is not the ring...my own...or anyone else's will."

Yuni turned around and walked away from Chrome, "You''ll live, you have not only 2...but 3 angels looking over you."

"Huh?"

But the pacifier's light intensified and Yuni was wrapped in it's radiance. When the light subsided, Yuni was gone.

Chrome stared at the ring. Finally, Mukuro spoke up, "Where's your resolve?"

Chrome wiped her eyes clean and clenched the Vongola Ring of the Sky tightly in her hands.


	8. Chapter 8

Rebirth

Ring 8: The End of the Beginning, Beginning of the End

This is it.

Mmm.

Kufufu. I'm glad I got to hear your name.

Better not get it wrong like Chrome.

Of course not Kufufu.

I don't trust you for some reason.

I don't like you for some reason.

Could it be because I kissed Chrome before you?

You dare to bring that up?

Umm...

Oh, sorry Chrome.

Kufufu. This is momentous so I'll let you go for today.

Well, let's let the one who started it, end it. Go on Chrome.

Um...Please enjoy the Final Chapter of Rebirth!

* * *

Chrome touched the ring that she wore as a necklace and hid underneath her shirt. A time traveler who was both her friend and classmate had claimed that the ring would save someone, but she wasn't so sure. She was walking to school, alone. She didn't want to speak to either of her 2 friends at the moment. They had both told her that they were transferring only recently and Chrome didn't have any remaining friends. But it was Friday and Chrome wasn't sure if she would see them again. She shook her head, clearing her head of her problems.

"CHROME!"

Chrome turned around and to her surprise, Kyoko and Haru were rushing towards her, waving,

"Why didn't you wait for us?"

"I-I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Haru sighed, "But it you want we can leave..."

"No! It's okay, really."

"Oh."

Even though they were together again now, they didn't speak to each other at all throughout the trip, all of them feeling ashamed of themselves.

"...Chrome..."

Chrome looked at Kyoko, "What?"

"We're having a sleepover, would you like to come?"

"We are?" Haru asked.

"..."

"Oh! Uh, yes, we are."

"...Thank you. I'll come."

Kyoko smiled, "That's great! We'll bring you a good bye gift!"

"Huh?"

"But, Kyoko, we got school."

"Ah, Chrome, can you handle that for us?"

"EH?"

"Let's go Haru!"

"OKAY!"

Chrome could only watch as her 2 friends left her.

* * *

"Haru?"

"Sick."

"Kyoko?"

"Sick."

Chrome sighed as the teacher moved on with the attendance.

"At least they are dedicated." Mukuro said.

"Yes, but they're worrying too much."

"Perhaps. But they only want to make you happy."

"But I am."

"Perhaps you've never noticed this, but for the whole time you were with each other, you never smiled genuinely."

"Eh?"

"Think about it."

Chrome did try to think of the times she smiled. But her life was a dream for the most part. Only tragedies were clear in her mind. She soon realized that she had smiled so many time. So many times she had smiled so falsely. Slowly she fell asleep.

* * *

"I'm Kyoko!"

Chrome looked up. A 5 year old girl smiled at her, "What's your name?"

"N-Nagi."

"Nagi, it suits you!"

"Eh?"

"Hey, Kyoko, who are you talking to?" Another girl came up and looked at Chrome.

"Ah, Haru! This is Nagi, my friend."

"Eh?"

"Friend huh? Any friend of Kyoko is my friend too! My name is Haru!"

"O-Oh. N-Nice to meet you."

"What kind of things do you like Nagi?"

"Eh? W-Well I like...um...p-pineapples?"

"Pineapples huh?" Kyoko laughed.

Chrome shrunk back, the laughter stung.

"Ah, sorry, Nagi. I didn't mean to laugh at you."

"Heh heh, does Nagi not know the 2 types of laughter?" Haru herself laughed.

"What?"

"Mmm." Kyoko nodded, "I guess you know a lot about this one, it's laughing AT someone."

"Laughing...at..."

"Yes. It's mean laughter, used by mean people t make themselves feel better!"

"O-Oh."

"Well then, Nagi, do you want to know the other one?" Haru smiled.

"O-okay..."

"It's laughing WITH someone!"

"With?"

"YES! Even if something bad happens to you and everyone is laughing AT you, we, your friends, will laugh WITH you. This type of laughter is sure to bring smiles even if you are depressed!"

"R-Really?"

"Now, let's quiz you!" Haru declared.

"E-EH?"

"What kind of laughter was I using before?" Kyoko smiled.

"Um...uh...W-With?"

"YEP!"

* * *

Chrome woke up as the bell rang.

"A dream." She murmured, "When I first met Kyoko and Haru..." Chrome smiled sadly, "I did smiled for real then."

Comforted, she left for the next class.

* * *

Chrome went over to Haru's house first because it was closest. But on the door was a note saying that their sleepover was at Kyoko's house. And when Chrome got there, Ryohei's cart was parked outside.

"Chrome."

Chrome turned to the doorway where Ryohei stood. He smiled and gave her a thumbs up, "Stay Strong to the Extreme."

Chrome smiled and walked past him inside.

"Chrome!" Haru and Kyoko pounced on her as soon as she walked in, "Yay, you came!"

"Ah, H-Haru...Kyoko...you're heavy."

"Are you saying that we're fat?" Haru demanded, but got off, smiling.

Kyoko retreated too and Chrome sat back up. They all wore smiles and as soon as they noticed, they all burst into laughter. Laughing With each other...together.

* * *

"It was hard at first!" Haru laughed.

"Yeah." Kyoko agreed.

"I-I'm sorry."

"It's okay...Nagi."

Chrome looked down as Kyoko and Haru laughed again. Ryohei's ramen laid off to the side, empty. They talked the day away and Chrome herself had just returned from a bath. Ryohei had gone off after setting up dinner, to reopen his business. It was night already.

"Seriously, you should open up more." Haru said.

"E-Eh?"

"Yeah, you shouldn't be so shy, you'll never make more friends!"

"A-Am I really that shy?"

Kyoko and Haru both burst into laughter again, "It's okay. Stay as the shy cute Chrome that we know and love."

"O-Okay..."

"Is it time, Haru?"

"Yep! Let's go! Chrome's Farewell Gift Corner is now underway!"

"E-Eh?"

Kyoko got up and rummaged in her drawer, pulling out a small box and giving it to Chrome. Inside was an eye patch, but with a heart instead of the skull that she always wore,

"I'm sure many others will become your friends if you wore that. Then again, it doesn't really fit you huh?"

"N-No, it's great!" Chrome shut her right eye tightly and took off her old eye patch, replacing it with her new heart one. Mukuro laughed in her head.

"H-How do I look?"

Haru sniggered, "It really doesn't suit you. But it's cute."

"Oh, Haru."

"All right! It's my turn! Haha, I say that, but I couldn't find anything."

"That's okay."

"No it's not! Ah, I know, I'll find you a boyfriend!"

"E-EH?"

"Yeah, that's what I'll do!"

"N-No, i-it's okay, you don't need to..."

"Hmm, but how will Chrome find a boyfriend without my help?"

"Chrome already has one."

"K-Kyoko!"

"Oh, come on Chrome, isn't it time?"

Slowly, Chrome nodded.

"What? What is it?"

"Chrome's been going out with Mukuro."

"Eh? AHAHAHAHAHA! That's good Kyoko!"

"It's the truth."

"Ahahahaha...wait seriously?"

"Yep."

"B-But that means her boyfriend's in..."

"It's okay, I hear he's doing well." Chrome hastily added before the sleepover became a pity party.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah."

Haru pounced on Chrome and began to give her a nuggie, "How dare you keep such a juicy secret from me!"

"Wah, I'm sorry!"

"Ah, forget it."

"Then why don't you stop giving her a nuggie?"

* * *

Chrome didn't sleep. The time ticked on. Kyoko and Haru were asleep. Both Kyoko and Haru had argued against her when she offered to find a farewell gift for them. But still Chrome felt compelled to find one. The clock on the wall ticked, a few minutes until midnight. Something landed on her backyard. Chrome got up and went into the bathroom. She came out wearing her school uniform. Silently, she crept out of the house.

Behind Kyoko's house, Chrome held tightly her trident. Tsuna stood in front of her, his orange flame burning brightly.

"You've unsealed the ring."

Chrome nodded, taking out the ring from her shirt and ripping it from her neck.

"Hmph. And how do you think you'll get that on me?"

Chrome herself had no idea and was silently panicking.

"Do you not believe in yourself anymore?"

"M-Mukruo-Sama."

"Listen. All things in this world is tied to Fate. If that ring is fated to bring back Tsunayoshi Sawada, then fate will guide you to him. It will guide the ring to him."

"Y-You're not going to fight?"

"...Personally, I had hoped to stop you from entering this world, but it seems that this battle is yours."

"...Thank you...Mukuro-Sama."

"Hey."

Chrome turned her attention back to Tsuna.

"What's with that eye patch? That heart doesn't suit you."

"...You're right." Chrome grasped her eye patch and took it off. She tossed it up and it landed on Kyoko's desk, flying through the window. Her right eye glowed red, a single black line running through it.

"Six Paths of Reincarnation. First Realm: Realm of Hell."

"Anti-Illusion Filter."

Tsuna charged at her. His flaming fist slammed into Chrome's trident, knocking her back.

"NOT YET!" Tsuna grabbed the trident and crushed it, urging his fist forward. His fist punching into Chrome, who became mist and floated away.

"Tsk. High speed Illusions?"

Chrome spun her trident and tried to slice Tsuna, who flew up. He raised one hand and shot his flames at her. Chrome spun her trident like a fan, dissipating the fireball right over her, but was still slammed into the ground. Tsuna rushed downward and tried to punch her head, Chrome rolled over just in time, his fist smashing into the ground. Tsuna burned the earth off and fired another fireball at her. Chrome spun her trident around and knocked the fireball away, With her free hand, she aimed at Tsuna,

"Second Realm: Realm of Hungry Ghosts." She launched her own purple fireball.

Tsuna brought his hands, making a sign, "Zero Point Breakthrough Custom."

The fireball was absorbed. Behind it, a snake hissed and bit his glove.

"Third Realm: Realm of Beasts."

Tsuna burned the snake off, "What's this? You're going up the realms so slowly. If you intend to beat me, go right up to the 5th realm."

Chrome flinched.

"Heh, I knew it. To activate the fifth path, you must stab your own eye. You could never do that."

Chrome drew a shuttering breath.

"Don't worry, I'll switch now." Mukuro said.

"No, it's okay." Chrome said aloud. She spun the trident around and grabbed the front of the trident.

"H-Hey...don't tell me..."

And with the right prong, she stabbed her own eye.

No cry escaped her lips. But she stumbled and fell to her knees. She slowly drew her trident out, unintentionally letting out a single sob, "F-Fifth...Realm: R-Realm of H-Humans..."

Tsuna was shocked for a moment, but he burst into laughter afterward, "Is that really all the fighting spirit you have?"

Sure enough, Chrome's body only gave off small wisps of purple flame as she staggered up, "Tsuna...I'm not fighting you, I'll save you."

"...Try it. Operation X."

As Tsuna primed up his X burner, Chrome felt her legs give way again. She fell, her head laid on the soft grass. A single tear fell from her normal eye. Mukuro was desperately trying to take over, but Chrome held him back.

"X Burner."

"Do you no longer believe?"

Chrome snapped back to life as that familiar voice rang through her ears. 3...

"If all things are tied by fate then even if you die, the ring shall return Tsuna to your friends! If you are to live then Fate will save you! Do not lie there! If you stay you'll age. If you hesitate, you'll die!"

Chrome got up just as Tsuna fired his X burner. Crying out like a berserker, she rushed into the X Burner.

She plowed right through the huge blast of flames. Her aura, still as weak looking as before, spun around in front of her, blocking the majority of the flames. She gripped the ring and reached out with it, past the protection of her aura. She gritted her teeth and ran right pass her aura. She reached out for something...anything! Finally, she collapsed, her hand falling.

* * *

Tsuna's X burner disappeared. On his glove was the ring. Chrome had managed to slip in on his hand. Tsuna looked utterly shocked. Then he cried out in pain and lost consciousness. Chrome was weary. She wanted to sleep. But she felt that if she let Tsuna out of her sight now, he'll disappear. She struggled up and dragged herself over to Tsuna. She reached out and touched his face,

"Ts...Tsu...Kun?"

Tsuna didn't move. Horror and fear gripped her heart.

"Tsk. We failed. I knew it was the best ifTsuna never met Chrome ever again."

Chrome looked around. On the wall was a small baby dressed in a tux, "Who are you?"

"I'm Tsuna's Home Tutor Hitman, Reborn."

"Re...born?"

"Yep. Pleasure to meet you, Chrome Dokuro...Mukuro Rokudo."

Chrome glared at him.

"You 2 were quite the annoyance. But I never imagined that Tsuna would have to go through the test of the Sky Vongola Ring."

"Sky...Vongola Ring?"

"Yes. All who intend to possess the ring worn by the next Vongola ring has to pass the test of the ring itself. The test of Harmony. The host's body must be in a completely harmonious state. If it is, the ring will accept them. Anything less and the host shall turn to stone."

Chrome stared at the baby, showing no fear, chock, or horror.

"You seem fine. I would think that you'll be horrified. Your friend could die you know."

"Tsuna will win. I believe he will."

"...I see. Well, even if he does return we can easily take him over again. With the Sky Vongola ring, he'll be the most powerful mafioso we have. The only problem is you."

Chrome gripped Tsuna's hand.

"If you stay alive, no doubt you and Tsuna will meet again and Tsuna will again be ripped from our grasp. I will not allow that to happen. For the glory of Vongola, You must die." The chameleon on his hat jumped and turned into a gun that the baby snatched and aimed at Chrome, "Die."

The gun was fired. She heard the shot. She knew she had turned away. But why wasn't there any pain? Why wasn't there only darkness? Slowly she opened her eyes. She was completely surrounded by what looked like a dome. A small entrance was at the front. Moonlight filtered in, allowing enough light.

"Phew, that was close."

Chrome flinched and spun around. In front of her was the same boy that had saved her from Tsuna days ago. He smiled, "Nice to see you again Chrome."

"E-Eh?"

"Ah, you're hurt. That's okay."

Another boy, around the boy's age appeared from behind. He held up a strange gun and fired. This time the bullet hit, but it glowed yellow and sunk into her body. Instantly, energy filled her body, her wound healed and she was no longer tired.

"W-What was..."

"Don't worry about it. Although...you do deserve a explanation."

"P-Please. These flames that both Tsuna and I shot out...what is that?"

"No time to explain it all, but all I will say is that Tsuna has a Sky flame and you...you have a Mist flame."

"Sky...Mist?"

"Yep. I would tell you more, but time running out. Hold up." The boy took out 2 pills and gave them to Tsuna.

"That should help."

"U-Um...who are you?"

"Me? Well it's about time I tell you my name. It's Tendou."

"...Ten...don?"

"Geh, no! I'm not some sort of food! It's Tendou. Tendou!"

"S-Sorry!"

Below them, Tsuna coughed.

~The Enveloping Sky~

Tsuna was in a dark room. A single point of light illuminated from above. Although he said room, there seemed to be no end to the darkness.

"Tsk. So it happened."

"Hieeee!" Tsuna spun around...and watched as he stepped forward,

"Curse that Mukuro. I never expected that they'll cut through my X burner."

"U-Um...who are you?"

He looked surprised, "Haven't you figured out? I'm you."

"E-EH?"

"More accurately, I'm the part of you who was trained and homed for battle. You created me. Come to think of it, you were also a pain. Throwing off the balance of the X burner."

"S-Sorry, but...who exactly are you?"

He looked angry.

"I-I mean, can I call you something? If I call you Tsuna, it'll be awkward."

He sighed, "Call me Hyper Dying Will."

"Hyper Dying Will?"

"HDW for short."

"O-Okay..."

"Hmph. I bet we're already stone already. But if they keep the ring on, we should be able to break free."

"U-Um..."

"No choice. Tsuna! Let us battle right now!"

"E-Eh?"

"Unless we achieved Harmony, we won't return to the living!"

"B-But this seems like a bad idea."

"Tsk. What do you mean?"

"I mean, like...if one of us wins, then we can certainly figure out who's stronger and the weaker can serve under him...but that doesn't seem like Harmony. I mean, one of us will be hating the other despite the result right?"

"THEN WHAT DO YOU SUGGEST?"

"...Give me back my body."

"...What?"

"I was here first, it's my body..."

"THEN WHAT DO YO"U WANT ME TO DO? RETURN TO NOTHING..."

"It's my body...as much as it is yours..."

"...Huh?"

"HDW, I know that I'll have to protect many things in my life. But I'm No-Good Tsuna. I can't do anything right. But if we work together, you can protect everything for me! It's not pretty, but I need you."

"...Tsuna...Sigh...You're so weak."

"..."

"Fine. I'll go through with this. Whenever you need to protect, I'll come out."

"Thank you. Hyper Dying...no...Tsuna."

HDW smiled and his body began to burn up. He disappeared and in it's place was the Vongola Sky Ring. Tsuna grasped it.

* * *

Tsuna woke up with a start. His dying will burning merrily. Around him was Chrome and Tendou, "T-Tendou! What are you doing here?"

"Glad to see you up. And to answer your question, I just saved your girl from your boss."

Tsuna frowned, "Reborn is no longer my boss."

"He's glad to hear that." Tendou jerked his thumb at the other boy with him, "But now, it's time to tell your boss you're quiting."

The dome flew up and spun upward in the sky. It grew smaller and smaller as it went up...but as it fell they realized that it wasn't the height that changed it's size, but it had shrunk. The silent boy grabbed it and Tsuna was shocked to see a turtle shell. The boy seemed untroubled as he attached it to his arm.

"What are you doing here?"

Tsuna turned to Reborn, ready to tell him that he was done...but Reborn wasn't looking at him. He was regarding the silent boy with surprise, "Rebirth."

"Rebirth?" Tsuna turned to Tendou.

Tendou smiled, "Yep. This kid here is Rebirth...your boss's son."

"Rebirth, I ask you again, what are you doing?" Reborn asked.

"He doesn't like you." Tendou said, "You 2 clash like oil and water.

"What?"

"He joined me because he wanted to fight against you. Or at least put himself in an unfavorable position."

"Rebirth." Then Reborn noticed something else, "Those guns..."

"Yep. These are the weapons meant for you, Leon Magnum."

The guns, which was easily visible in the moon was shown to have the same green chameleon that Reborn had, but it had winded it's arm and legs around the barrel. It's forehead burned a yellow flame and the tail had a ring that was burning with the same yellow flame.

"And I bet you know what this is?" Tendou tapped the brown turtle shell shield.

"Enzo Shield."

"Yep. You know your stuff."

"Those 2 weapons were under development by Verde, Lightning Arcobaleno and one of the few working on Box Weapons."

"Box Weapons?" Tsuna asked.

He was ignored, "...Enough, I will dispose of all of you."

"Really? 3 on 1 isn't fair."

"W-What about me?" Chrome pointed to herself.

"You stay out of harm's way. I wouldn't want Tsuna's girl getting hurt."

"E-Eh?"

"T-Tendou! Stop putting weird thoughts in her head!"

"But don't you..." Tendou was muffled as Tsuna hastily cover his mouth. As he did he noticed the Sky Vongola Ring on his hand,

"That's right, I was about to say...I'm quitting."

"..."

Tsuna turned to Reborn, "I will not fight for you. Not now not eve..."

"That's a bad idea."

Tsuna turned to Tendou, "What?"

"You're wearing the Sky Vongola ring. You've been selected as the next boss of the Vongola family."

"W-WHAT?"

"Isn't it better to change something than just leave it there?"

"B-But..."

"I will not accept Tsuna as the next boss." Reborn stated, "The Ninth is a great man. Tsuna will never become the boss."

"We'll see."

~The Illusion Mist~

Tsuna and Reborn fought each other, but Tsuna, back to normal now, hesitated whenever he approached Kyoko's home, not wanting to destroy it. And Reborn was agile, dodging everything and with a gun, he was deadly. Tsuna was losing.

"Tsu-Kun." Chrome muttered.

"Worried?"

"Huh?"

"Well, I can see why. I'm tempted to send Rebirth up there to help."

Rebirth cocked his gun.

"No, not yet." Tendou held Rebirth back with an arm.

"EXTREME! WHAT THE EXTREME HELL IS THIS?"

"O-Ow...who's that?"

Chrome smiled, " Chrome smiled, "Kyoko's brother, Ryohei."

"Ryohei?"

Tendou watched as Ryohei ran into the backyard and watch the fight, "THAT'S EXTREME! FIGHTING IN MID-"

"Ryohei."

"Eh?"

"Kyoko and Haru are sleeping."

"O-Oh. Who are you?"

"Nevermind that, take this." And with that, Tendou threw something at Ryohei.

Ryohei caught it and found that it was, "What's this ring to the extreme?"

"Put it on."

Ryohei obeyed, putting it on. Chrome could see it on his hand, a silver ring with a sun design on it.

"Now think about how much you want to join that fight."

"None!"

"E-Eh? Why?"

"A man's fight is one on one! No meddling to the extreme!"

"...Tsuna is Chrome's boyfriend. If you don't do something, Tsuna will die."

"Is that so? Roaaaaarrrrrrr!" The ring burst into yellow flames, "Just wait Chrome's boyfriend, I'll help you out real soon to the Extreme!" And with that, he jumped from the floor onto the roof.

"T-Tendon-Kun..."

"Tendou!"

"S-Sorry. Bu-but why did you have to tell him that I'm Tsuna's..."

"Well it's true right?"

"N-No!"

"Oh. By the way, you left your eye patch on the desk right?"

"Huh? Y-yes."

"You just don't look good without one, hold on." Tendous said.

He walked up to the wall and jumped. A small burst of flames lifted him onto the still open window and her reached in and grabbed the eye ptach. He returned to Chrome smiling,

"Kyoko and Haru are still sleeping, what a miracle. Here."

Chrome took the eye patch and put it on. Then she realized that it was still the heart designed one that Kyoko brought her. She caught Tendou staring and looked away, emabarassed.

"Hm. It looks good on you."

Chrome turned around again and looked at Tendou's smiling face. But then he grew serious as he turned back to the battle, "Really, are they hopeless without me?"

Rebirth stepped forward, ready to fight his father.

"No, now's not the time to fight him. In fact, it's better of you never fight him. I'll do it."

Rebirth looked upset, but obliged. Tendou reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a box. On one side was a hole, "HEY! TSU-KUN!"

"Geh, don't call me that!"

"But Chrome and the others can?"

"Th-That's..."

"Haha, so Tsuna's a ladies man!"

"E-Enough! What do you want?"

"Can you shoot a full power X Burner at me?"

"...Are you serious?"

"Yep."

"...I'm low on flames. At the moment, I can only shoot one more at full power...and you want me to shoot it at you?"

"Yep."

"...Hmph. I don't really care if you die."

"Nice to know HDW."

"Shut it. Operation X."

As Tsuna prepared his X burner, Tendou turned to Chrome, "You might want to move far away now."

"B-But..."

"I'll be fine. Really."

"...Okay...but I-I..."

"Hahaha, you can't move can you?"

Chrome nodded.

"Rebirth, please."

Rebirth lifted Chrome by the underarms and dragged her away.

"Hey hey, don't carry her as if she's dead."

"X burner." Tsuna announced and while Tendou was still looking back at Chrome, he fired it.

Without looking, Tendou lifted to box to the X burner. With a crash, the flames hit the box and flew around it. Then, slowly, the flames began to grow smaller near the box. Slowly Chrome realized that the flames were getting absorbed by the box. When the X burner was finished, Tsuna's flame disappeared and began to fall. Tendou jumped up, flying up and past Tsuna,

"Rebirth!"

Rebirth seemed very disappointed that he was left with the clean up as he caught Tsuna. Tendou himself landed on the roof. Reborn shot Ryohei and Ryohei was blasted back. Tendou caught him,

"Nice job. Tag out." Tendou then pitched him off the roof for Rebirth to catch disdainfully.

"...Tendou."

"Yo, Reborn-San."

"What was that? What happened to the X Burner?"

"Oh, it got absorbed by this." Tendou held up his orange box.

"Absorbed? No Box Weapon can do that sealed."

"Oh, I got it from my benefactor."

"There are only 3 people who are working on the Box Weapons. 2 of them are employed by the Vongola."

"Small world."

"Then that means that you got those box weapons from..."

"Innocenti, that's right."

"So it was him who finished the Leon Magnum and Enzo Shield. But a box weapon that absorbs others flames are unheard of."

"I asked Innocenti to customize it this way. It's a parasitic Box Weapon. I say parasitic, but it does nothing to me. All it does it absorb flames."

"That must be one powerful weapon. It didn't open even with the X burner's flames."

"That's because it's half done."

"Huh?"

Tendou pulled out a ring and slipped it on. An orange flame sprang to life, "A large amount of flames is needed just to create it's form. More flames are needed to give it life and purpose. I used Tsuna's flames to give it shape. I'm using my own to give it life and purpose."

"Such a demanding box weapon. Why would you carry around such a weapon?"

"This box weapon...it's contents are based on the owner's soul and wishes."

"A box weapon that grants wishes?"

"Yep." And with that, Tendou inserted his own flames. He held the box out. The doors slowly opened.

~The Wild Insane Sky~

Orange flames spew out like wild fire. The flames shifted and formed a shape. A handle manifested in front of Tendou's hands. He grabbed it and spun it around.

"So this is my soul? How interesting."

In Tendou's hands was a larger scythe. On the blade was a face, eyes sharp and mad, it's teeth sharp and smiling madly, "Scythe of the Sky."

Reborn stared in shock. Then he pulled his hat down, "My mistake. I should've stopped you from opening the box at all."

"Aw, but then I would never be able to see my own weapon."

"Hmph. I cannot allow such a box weapon to be wielded aganist Vongola. Di..."

Tendou disappeared and reappeared behind Reborn. Reborn's hat was sliced into two. Reborn looked on in utter shock.

"...Alright. I'll let you go for today. Dawn is breaking. If you don't want to get into trouble, I suggest you disappear."

~The Illusion Mist~

Tendou returned to the ground. Rebirth bowed and gestured to the ones he carried. Tsuna was awake, no longer in Hyper Dying Will, but himself again. Chrome was awake, her black rings darkening. Ryohei was the only one out.

"Did you knock him out?" Tendou asked, "Was that really necessary?"

Rebirth shrugged.

"Oh well." Tendou's scythe was resealed and the box was hidden again. He turned to Chrome, "Can you stand now?"

Chrome staggered up, but fell.

"Still weak? It's okay." Tendou picked up Ryohei and swung him over his shoulder, "I'll take him and tell him everything."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Tsuna asked.

"Yep. He'll make a great Sun guardian for you. He's already got the ring."

And with that, Tendou ran off with Rebirth. As if his disappearance was a trigger, time seemed to restart and Chrome heard sounds from Kyoko's bedroom,

"CHROME!"

"HERE!" She called back.

Kyoko and Haru both stuck their head out the window. But before they could say anything, Chrome gestured to Tsuna, "I got you a farewell gift!"

* * *

Chrome walked together with Tsuna, Haru, and Kyoko to her school. They stopped at the entrance. The 4 stared at each other, unsure of what to do next. Finally, Kyoko smiled and said, "I'm off to class!"

She turned away and began to walk to Naminori. Haru was next. She tried to say something, but gave up, smiled and walked off to Midori.

As Chrome watched her friend's backs, Tsuna coughed, trying to say something.

"Go."

Tsuna looked at Chrome, puzzled. Chrome turned to him and smiled, "I may have been the reason you returned, but I'm not the reason you stayed. Am I right?"

Tsuna looked at her shocked. Then he blushed and looked away, "Thank you."

And with that, Tsuna ran off, after Kyoko.

Chrome sighed. She was now all alone. She felt tears, but she didn't feel like crying. She turned around to Kokuyo and sighed, "Alone again..."

"What are you doing? We're going to be late for class."

Chrome felt someone lay their arm on her shoulder. She looked around in shock, "Tendon!"

"TenDOU! Get it right already!"

"S-Sorry."

Someone else came up beside her. She looked, "Rebirth-Kun!"

"How come you can say his name correctly?"

"Ah, I-I'm s-sor..."

"Nevermind. Come on, we're going to be late."

Chrome stared at the 2 new students. Then she smiled and nodded, following them inside.

It was her Second Genuine Smile


End file.
